


One More Again (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03, Sort Of, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando un hombre extraño aparece en el territorio de la Manada Hale con una propuesta inusual para Stiles y Lydia, Stiles se encuentra incapaz de resistirse a retroceder en el tiempo para detener el incendio de la Casa Hale.Incluso después de algunos baches en el camino, Stiles se encuentra en el pasado con un objetivo casi insuperable: lograr que Talia Hale y el resto de su familia le confíen sus vidas.





	1. I require a favor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744033) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> En serio en serio, aun no acabo de reponerme del anterior fic de HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere y saca otro!
> 
> Ya solo con el primer capitulo ya me ha enganchado!!
> 
> Muchas muchas gracias a HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere por permitirme traducirlo, gracias gracias

—¿Puedes repetir eso? —Preguntó Stiles débilmente, su cerebro zumbaba mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

El hombre sonrió indulgentemente al niño y dijo nuevamente: —Necesito un favor, y creo que eres la mejor persona para ayudarme. El Nemeton se está muriendo, y con él, Beacon Hills. Necesitamos restaurar el equilibrio que estaba presente cuando la otra gran manada Hale estaba protegiendo la tierra.

—¿Así que quieres que retrocedamos en el tiempo?, —Confirmó Stiles en un susurro, sin apenas atreverse a hablar más fuerte. Miró a su izquierda, hacia Lydia, que estaba inusualmente callada. Ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y le hizo un gesto al hombre para que continuara.

—Sí, —confirmó. —El Consejo y yo necesitamos que prevengan la caída de la manada Hale, para que puedan sobrevivir y ayudar al florecimiento del Nemeton.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Oh, ¿eso es todo?, —Preguntó secamente. —¿Necesitamos retroceder en el tiempo e impedir que se desate un fuego masivo en medio de la reserva que se cobró la vida de más de diez personas?

—Sí, —el hombre respondió sin inmutarse.

—Y pensar que casi no me levanté de la cama cuando sentí que esa maldita protección se disparara. —Stiles refunfuñó. Había estado cómodo y calentito en su manta burrito hace una hora cuando sintió que una de sus protecciones y las de Lydia se activaban en el bosque junto al campo de lacrosse de la escuela secundaria. Estaba listo para ignorarlo como el problema de otra persona cuando sonó su teléfono. ¿Y quién era él para ignorar una llamada de Lydia?

Por supuesto, la protección no había funcionado mal... él y Lydia no habían pasado todo el verano investigando solo para poner protecciones defectuosas, pero no había esperado... esto.

Apenas habían logrado salir del jeep de Stiles en el estacionamiento antes de encontrar la “amenaza”. El hombre estaba sentado serenamente en las gradas, mirando el campo vacío de lacrosse como si simplemente estuviera esperando encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Se presentó como Kane, pasó unos diez minutos describiendo su papel en el Consejo de Magos, y luego dejó caer la bomba sobre el viaje en el tiempo sin darle a Stiles ni a Lydia la oportunidad de sentarse siquiera.

—Que yo sepa, el viaje en el tiempo aún no ha tenido éxito, —intervino Lydia. —¿Me estás diciendo que esto ha sido probado antes?

Kane le sonrió amablemente antes de responder. —Sí, mi vida. En los últimos cientos de años, hemos perfeccionado el arte del viaje en el tiempo.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

—¿Viajar a través del tiempo?, —Aclaró Kane. Después de un asentimiento de parte de Stiles y Lydia, Kane respondió. —Por mi mismo, solo dos veces, para propósitos de rutina. Nunca con la intención de cambiar el pasado, como vosotros hareis.

Stiles y Lydia intercambiaron miradas gemelas. —Pero, ¿cambiar el pasado, especialmente esto, no afectaría negativamente este mundo tal como lo conocemos?, —Preguntó Lydia, expresando su preocupación compartida.

—No completamente. El universo tiene una forma de equilibrar las cosas, como hemos aprendido en nuestros experimentos a lo largo de los años. Y si bien esto puede parecer un cambio drástico para vosotros, cambiar el destino de una familia es el equivalente universal de un viaje rutinario e en comparación con las situaciones en las que hemos tenido que interceder en el pasado.

Lydia abrió la boca para preguntar qué era lo que Stiles seguramente sería un bombardeo de preguntas sobre estas situaciones pasadas, pero alzó una mano para detenerla. —¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no lo haceis vosotros?

—Ah, —dijo elocuentemente Kane. Si Stiles lo conociera diría que el hombre estaba avergonzado. —Hemos intentado interceder varias veces. Simplemente hay demasiadas variables en juego, y no tenemos el conocimiento íntimo de la situación que teneis.

Lydia ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que su cabello, que no estaba para nada revuelto, cayera en una cortina sobre su hombro. —¿Variables?

Kane asintió. —Los Argents tenían muchos planes de apoyo que habrían llevado a la aniquilación de la manada Hale, si su primer plan no hubiera funcionado. Hemos intentado detener varios de ellos, pero parece ser que la única manera, además de eliminar a la familia Argent, es hacer que los Hales confíen en nosotros lo suficiente como para informarles de la amenaza, de modo que puedan prepararse para luchar contra ella. Hasta el momento, no hemos tenido éxito en ese campo.

Stiles se humedeció los labios y se rió tristemente. —Puede que estés sobreestimando cuánta suerte tendremos para que los Hales confíen en nosotros. Quiero decir, los Hales que conocemos ahora apenas si pueden confiar en nosotros, y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos hacer creer a toda la manada lo que estamos diciendo, y mucho menos confiar en que estamos diciendo la verdad?

Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Kane cuando respondió. —Creo que te sorprendería la confianza que tienen en ti los Hales, Stiles. Y en cuanto a cómo conseguirás a los demás, te conozco desde hace veinte minutos y ya confío en que tus intenciones son puras. Ellos también lo harán.

Stiles intercambió otra mirada con Lydia, que frunció los labios durante varios segundos antes de asentir. —Ok, —dijo. —Estamos dentro. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

De inmediato, como resultó. Stiles y Lydia recibieron instrucciones de no dejar entrar a su manada en la misión. A Kane le preocupaba que hubiera una oposición significativa a la tarea. Stiles, sin embargo, estaba más preocupado de que no sería capaz de evitar que Derek, Cora y Peter exigieran que aparecieran. Y eso sería un desastre.

Al final, Stiles convenció a Kane de que le permitiera contárselo a Deaton, por lo que habría al menos una persona en la línea de tiempo actual que supiera que él y Lydia estaban jugando con el viaje en el tiempo. Lydia insistió en que también se lo contara a Jackson, a quien se había hecho más cercana cuando reapareció repentinamente de Londres después de conocer el reino de terror del Nogitsune y la muerte de Allison.

La noche siguiente, después de que el padre de Stiles se fuera para su turno, Stiles recogió a Lydia y Jackson y condujo a la clínica de animales para encontrarse con Kane. Kane ya estaba allí, acabando de preparar el gran hechizo. Deaton estaba sentado en la esquina con los brazos cruzados. Ya había expresado su disgusto ante la perspectiva de que Stiles y Lydia viajaran en el tiempo.

—¿Cómo van a volver?, —Preguntó Jackson por tercera vez.

Kane dirigió su atención al lobo y respondió pacientemente. —Repetirán el conjuro que les dije que dijeran. Debe hacerse a la medianoche, bajo una luna que está más de medio llena.

Jackson gruñó un poco y comenzó a pasearse.

—Ok, —declaró Kane, alejándose del círculo que había creado en el medio de la habitación. —Lydia, te colocas aquí. —Hizo un gesto hacia el centro del círculo, junto a un montón de piedras rúnicas. —Stiles, frente a ella, aquí. —Condujo a Stiles hacia Lydia y lo detuvo cuando estaban a solo un pie de distancia.

Jackson continuó caminando nerviosamente cerca la pared. También había objetado que Lydia intentara viajar en el tiempo, pero fue frenado cada vez que lo sacó a colación. Stiles casi podía sentir los nervios saliendo del chico en oleadas.

—Anímate, Jacks, —se burló Stiles odiosamente. —Te la devolveré en un santiamén.— Le guiñó un ojo al lobo cuando Jackson dejó de caminar y gruñó.

—Tiene razón, sabes, —coincidió Kane. —Sentirá como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo. Solo sabremos que el hechizo fue exitoso si nos lo dicen en solo unos segundos.

Jackson hizo un puchero y reanudó el ritmo. Fue un testimonio de lo ansioso que estaba por no haber replicado.

Kane volvió su atención a los dos en el círculo. —Ahora necesito que os toméis de la mano y no os soltéis. —Esperó hasta que Stiles y Lydia se agarraran firmemente entre sí antes de continuar. —¿Estáis listos? —Después de un asentimiento de ambos, Kane comenzó el conjuro. Sus ojos azules se volvieron de un violento tono naranja cuando el hechizo comenzó a tener efecto. Lo último que Stiles registró antes de desmayarse fue alguien gritando su nombre y manos fuertes agarrándolo antes de tocar el suelo.


	2. Be wary of strangers

Stiles se despertó contra la hierba. Parpadeó ciegamente a su alrededor y todo lo que encontró fue un suelo frío y duro. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se encontró protegiéndolos del sol. Escuchó un gemido a su derecha y se sentó inmediatamente.

—¿Lydia?, —Gritó Stiles en voz baja. —¿Estás bien?

—No Lydia. Y no estoy bien, —llegó una voz decididamente masculina.

El sonido de arcadas llegó a las orejas de Stiles cuando su cerebro se encontró consigo mismo. —¿Jackson? Maldita sea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Miró a su alrededor violentamente. —¿Dónde está Lydia?

Jackson se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. —El hechizo solo era para dos personas, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí? —Stiles se puso de pie, luchando contra una repentina oleada de náuseas. Tropezó y se sorprendió cuando sintió que una mano lo sostenía. —¡Tú!, —Acusó, señalando con el dedo a Jackson.

—¿Qué? —Protestó Jackson, retrocediendo un paso y mirando la mano que estaba sobre el hombro de Stiles como si lo hubiera traicionado.

—Me atrapaste, ¿verdad? Cuando caí en la clínica durante el hechizo.

—Cuando te desmayaste, te refieres, —murmuró Jackson, avergonzado.

Stiles tomó eso como una confirmación. —¿Dejé ir a Lydia?

Jackson pensó en el momento por un segundo antes de asentir. —Sí, justo antes de atraparte.

—Mierda, —escupió Stiles. —El hechizo debe haberte transferido cuando me tocaste. Supongo que estoy atrapado contigo, —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Jackson. —No es como si fuera voluntario para esto. —La cabeza de Jackson se disparó hacia arriba y giró a la izquierda. Le tendió la mano a Stiles para que se callara. Para su sorpresa, Stiles guardó silencio.

Los dos se hicieron a un lado, detrás de un gran roble. Jackson cerró los ojos para enfocar su audición, mientras que Stiles se oponía a cada instinto que tenía y no habló.

Varios minutos pasaron. Justo cuando Stiles estaba a punto de estallar, los hombros de Jackson cayeron aliviados.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Siseó Stiles, manteniendo su voz baja.

Jackson frunció el ceño, todavía mirando en la dirección de las voces ahora desaparecidas. —Creo que fue Derek. Sonaba como él, ¿solo qué más joven?

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —¿Eso significa que funcionó? ¿Realmente viajamos en el tiempo?

—Creo que sí, —dijo Jackson, asombrado.

Stiles se movió desde detrás del árbol para ver mejor su entorno. —Creo que estamos en la reserva.

Jackson asintió, siguiendo a Stiles más profundo en el bosque. Hizo una pausa para oler el área y señaló hacia la izquierda de Stiles. —El camino es por aquí. Tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien que nos lleve a la ciudad.

Stiles resopló. —¿Y decirles que nos lleven a dónde? Mi casa, donde mi padre... —se apagó de repente.

—¿Qué pasa, Stilinski? —Jackson parecía preocupado a su pesar cuando se volvió hacia Stiles.

—Es enero de 2005, —susurró Stiles, secándose una lágrima repentina de su rostro con la esperanza de que Jackson no la viera.

—¿Si, y?

—Entonces mi madre acaba de morir.

Por una vez, Jackson se mordió un comentario inteligente y se quedó allí incómodamente en silencio.

—Ella murió justo después de Acción de Gracias del 2004, —continuó Stiles. —En este punto, yo, el pequeño, estaría viviendo en la casa de Scott.

Parecía que Jackson quería preguntar, pero se contuvo.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza, rogándole en silencio a Jackson que no mencionara lo que acaba de pasar. —De todos modos, mi lugar está fuera. Papá estará allí. Se tomó un tiempo libre, después, para...

—¿Dijiste enero de 2005? —Jackson cambió misericordiosamente el tema. —Podemos ir a mi casa. Mis padres toman vacaciones de dos meses cada Navidad en Ibiza. Estaría quedándome con Danny en este momento, así que mi casa está vacía.

Compartieron una mirada suave, ambos inseguros de cómo pasaron de disputas en la Clínica de Animales a compartir recuerdos tristes de la infancia en el lapso de media hora.

Stiles le sonrió a Jackson antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia la carretera. Oyó un sonido amortiguado de “cállate, Stilinski” antes de que Jackson se pusiera detrás de él.

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos antes de que Stiles comenzara a escuchar coches. Mientras cruzaban la línea de árboles, Stiles sacó su pulgar.

Para su total sorpresa, un Camaro muy familiar llegó corriendo a la vuelta de la esquina unos segundos más tarde. Frenó hasta detenerse frente a ellos.

Jackson se tensó y se puso delante de Stiles casi instintivamente. Stiles se escabulló del lobo para echar un vistazo al conductor.

El parecido era inconfundible. Detrás del volante estaba un joven Peter Hale.

Peter, en un gesto tan familiar para Stiles, no pudo evitar sonreír, miró a los dos chicos al borde de la carretera. —¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

Stiles tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. —Uh, sí, estamos tratando de llegar a la casa de un amigo.

—¿Y pensabas que caminarías hasta allí? —Peter levantó una ceja expertamente. Sus ojos vagaron por Jackson apreciativamente.

Stiles puso su mano sobre la espalda de Jackson en un intento de evitar que gruñera y delatara su alocada predisposición.

—Sí, —se rió Stiles con desprecio. —Supongo que hemos ido por donde no era.

Su cerebro trabajó horas extras para asegurarse de que las siguientes oraciones estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad como para no desencadenar el detector de mentiras incorporado de Peter. —¿Conoces la casa Lahey?

Peter asintió una vez, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para invitarlos al auto. —Lo hago.

—Conocemos a Camden, el hermano mayor, —intervino Jackson. Stiles suspiró de alivio internamente al recordar que Jackson realmente conocía a los Lahey, habiendo crecido al otro lado de la calle. —¿Alguna posibilidad de llevarnos?

—Bueno, no sé, —dijo Peter, claramente disfrutando. —Mi madre siempre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los extraños.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos presentarnos, —ofreció Stiles. Recordando que no había empezado a llamarse Stiles hasta aproximadamente seis meses después de la muerte de su madre, pensó que no le haría daño compartir su apodo. —Mi verdadero nombre es impronunciable, así que puedes llamarme Stiles. —Él le pasa el pulgar por encima del hombro a Jackson. —Lo llamamos Jackass, pero puedes llamarlo Jay.

Peter dijo algo por lo bajo que hizo que Jackson retrocediera casi imperceptiblemente. Lo dejó pasar mientras él ponía su peso sobre sus pies, pero Stiles no perdió la forma en que los ojos de Peter se posaron en Jackson después del movimiento.

—Está bien, —decidió con un falso suspiro. —Vamos, os llevaré.

Stiles y Jackson intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y ambos optaron por sentarse en el asiento trasero.

El viaje estaba lleno de medias verdades y silencios incómodos, con los que Peter parecía deleitarse. Realmente era tan espeluznante antes como después del incendio.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conocéis a los Lahey? —Canturreó Peter mientras se detenían en la casa.

—¿Cómo alguien conoce a alguien? —Stiles se rió nerviosamente, agarrando el hombro de Jackson y sacándolo del automóvil lo más rápido que pudo.—¡Adiós, gracias por el paseo!, —Dijo deliberadamente, invitando claramente a Peter a alejarse.

—Adiós, Stiles, —ronroneó, provocando un estremecimiento tanto de Stiles como de Jackson. —Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

A Stiles no le gustó la sonrisa de complicidad que Peter les lanzó. Sacudió al hombre de su mente cuando el Camaro dobló la esquina, decidido a centrarse en la siguiente tarea: encontrar a Talia Hale.

Jackson no tuvo problemas para llevarlos a su casa; escondieron la llave de repuesto debajo de la misma roca en 2005 como lo hacían actualmente. Jackson los llevó arriba para que pudieran ducharse y cambiarse antes de idear un plan para acercarse al Alfa.

—Oh, Dios mío, muchacho lagarto, ¿tiene tu familia algo sin cuello? —Stiles gimió después de su ducha, revolviendo los cajones del señor Whittemore.

Jackson entró a la habitación sin nada más que una toalla. —Lo siento, tenemos clase, Stilinski. ¿Tu padre tiene algo que no diga comisaría Sel sheriff del condado de Beacon?

—Vete a la mierda, —Stiles hizo un puchero, sin admitir el punto, pero sin tener ninguna evidencia para demostrar que estaba equivocado. Agarró la prenda de vestir menos ofensiva, que acabó siendo una simple camiseta negra, y se la puso con los pantalones vaqueros mientras Jackson se ponía algo de ropa en la habitación contigua.

Stiles se asomó afuera y creyó ver a un niño que no tenía más de diez años en la ventana de la casa del otro lado de la calle. Las persianas se cerraron abruptamente y, con un sobresalto, Stiles se dio cuenta de que el chico debía haber sido Isaac.

—No podemos hacer nada por él en este momento, Stiles. —La voz de Jackson sacó a Stiles de su ensoñación. Jackson, que se había unido a Stiles en la ventana y lucía una expresión sorprendentemente suave, pareció triste por un momento antes de que su máscara de indiferencia se afianzara.—Vamos, —él asintió con la cabeza hacia las escaleras.

Stiles lo siguió y se sentaron en la sala de estar para idear un plan.


	3. Hi, Bambi

 

Una hora más tarde, no estaban más cerca de tener un plan completo que el que tenían cuando llegaron por primera vez a 2005.

—No estamos seduciendo nuestro camino hacia su casa, —dijo Stiles por quinta vez.

—¿Por qué no? —Jackson discutió de nuevo. —Te lo dije antes, soy el tipo de todos. Y Cora es caliente.

Stiles rodó sus ojos con tanta fuerza que físicamente le dolió. —Cora tiene como diez en esta línea de tiempo, idiota. Tendrás mejor suerte con Laura.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no seduces a Derek para que te deje entrar?, —Respondió Jackson astutamente.

—No. No es una opción. Derek ya tuvo suficiente de eso para durar toda la vida, —dijo Stiles ferozmente. —Además, eso no funcionaría en él de todos modos. Ni siquiera está remotamente interesado en mí. —La última parte la dijo un poco más tranquilamente, bajando la cabeza para que Jackson no pudiera ver el rubor extendido por sus mejillas.

Jackson resopló. —Puedes esquivar todo lo que quieras, puedo oler la miseria en ti. No estamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento. Bien, la seducción está fuera. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, hacernos amigos?

—Sí, —respondió Stiles apretando los dientes.

—Bueno, solo míralos así y estamos dentro—. Jackson lanzó una almohada a la cabeza de Stiles, lo que provocó una risa que los sobresaltó a los dos.

Stiles se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro. —No puedo entenderlo, —murmuró. —En un segundo eres un idiota, al siguiente me atrapas cuando me desmayo en la clínica de animales y me tiras almohadas.

Fue el turno de Jackson de sonrojarse. —Cállate. —Se inclinó hacia el sofá junto a Stiles, donde se sentaron por un momento contemplando sus opciones.

—Bueno, esto es discutible si ni siquiera sabemos dónde encontrarlos, —señaló Jackson en voz baja unos minutos más tarde. —No es como si solo pudiéramos aparecer en su casa. Es posible que Peter no se haya dado cuenta de que yo era un hombre lobo, pero Talia Hale lo haría.

—Y no llevaría demasiado bien que un lobo desconocido apareciera sin ser invitado afirmando ser del futuro, —terminó Stiles con abatimiento.

Jackson asintió levemente. —Así que volvemos a hacerles amigos. ¿Sabes dónde estarán? Quiero decir, Derek dijo una vez que jugaba al baloncesto, pero ahora la escuela está de vacaciones de invierno. ¿Sabes si alguno de ellos tiene trabajo o algo?

Stiles se levantó de su asiento. —¡Jackson, eres un genio!

Jackson parecía absurdamente satisfecho.

—Oh, no te adelantes, —Stiles lo sacudió con un gesto de su mano. —Solo quise decir que en esta situación particular, dijiste algo útil.

El lobo hizo un leve puchero e hizo un gesto de impaciencia para que Stiles continuara.

—Mi padre le dijo una vez a mi madre que había recibido una llamada de la cafetería local, ya sabes, ¿The Morning Grind? Había un tipo allí actuando todo agresivo, y cuando ella le preguntó quién lo había llamado, él dijo que Laura Hale. ¿Tal vez ella trabaja allí?

Jackson suspiró y se puso de pie. —Es una buena pista o estamos obligados a quedarnos sentados aquí. Vamos, podemos tomar el coche de mi padre.

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento, que afortunadamente estaba casi vacío, y entraron en la cafetería. Hubo un ruido que anunció su presencia, pero aparte de eso, el sitio estaba en silencio.

Stiles caminó hacia el mostrador y miró detrás de él. Saltó hacia atrás con un grito cuando una montaña de cabello castaño casi lo azota en la cara.

—Hola, —dijo la chica alegremente, enderezando su posición agachada debajo del mostrador. —Bienvenido a... aww. —Ella se interrumpió cuando vio la gran mirada de Stiles. —Hola, Bambi.

—¿Bambi? —Repitió débilmente, todavía sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Jackson dio un paso adelante, así que estuvo hombro a hombro con Stiles.

—Hmm, —dijo ella apreciativamente, mirando a Jackson con un tipo diferente de interés. —Mi nombre es Laura. ¿Qué puedo tener para ti, guapo?

Jackson, de repente rezumando encanto, se inclinó hacia delante con el codo sobre el mostrador. Sosteniendo su barbilla en su mano, dijo, —Tomaré un doble Red Eye

Laura resopló detrás de su mano y se giró para hacer la bebida absurda. —¿Qué hay de ti, Bambi? —Preguntó, mandando a Stiles una mirada sobre su hombro.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles, todavía sorprendido por el hecho de que estaba en presencia de alguien que no estaba vivo en su línea de tiempo. —Voy a tener lo que sea fácil.

—Entonces, ¿Laura? —Una voz dolorosamente familiar anunció la llegada de otro miembro de la familia Hale.

Laura le dio un manotazo a Derek cuando pasó junto a ella detrás del mostrador. —Der, no me desacredites frente a nuevos amigos.

La mandíbula de Stiles cayó al ver al adolescente Derek. Jackson carraspeó por lo bajo, lo que provocó que Stiles intentara parecer normal. Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en la interacción de Derek y Laura.

Derek le dedicó a Laura una rápida sonrisa, pero se volvió triste después de unos segundos. Stiles frunció el ceño, tratando de precisar el cambio, antes de darse cuenta de que esto solo sería un mes y medio después de la muerte de Paige.

Es posible que haya mirado demasiado tiempo. Cuando Stiles finalmente apartó la mirada de la cara de Derek, se encontró con la mirada cómplice de Laura desde el lado de la máquina de café.

—Entonces, ¿cómo dijiste que era tu nombre, Bambi?, —Preguntó sagazmente, mirando a Stiles y Derek. Derek había vuelto al rincón más alejado de la cafetería, donde un libro y un café helado habían sido abandonados previamente. Tenía la cabeza baja, pero Stiles podía decir que estaba escuchando.

—Uh, puedes llamarme...

—¿Stiles?

Stiles no podía creer su (falta de) suerte. Oyó un ruido y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Peter caminando por la puerta.

Laura hizo un gesto entre Peter y Stiles. —¿Vosotros dos os conocéis?

—Lo hacemos, de hecho, —respondió Peter, sin apartar los ojos de Stiles. —¿Dos veces en un día? La gente hablará.

Jackson resopló e intentó cubrirlo con una tos. Derek volvió a leer de verdad mientras Laura terminaba de preparar sus bebidas.

—Entonces, ¿todos se conocen? —Preguntó Stiles, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Sip, —dijo Laura, saltando al mostrador después de depositar sus bebidas en las manos de Jackson. Jackson le dio a Stiles su café negro y ajustó su posición para que él estuviera entre Stiles y Peter. —Alto, oscuro y melancólico, allá está mi hermanito, y este viejo desgraciado es nuestro tío.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerte, —dijo Stiles genuinamente. Su corazón se rompió un poco ante la idea de que el Derek en la esquina perdiera a Laura. La muy viva Laura que estaba de pie justo enfrente de él.

Laura frunció el ceño, y Stiles supo inmediatamente que era por su olor. Jackson se dio cuenta del cambio e intentó distraer a Laura con un pequeño coqueteo. Era el tipo de coqueteo que ambas partes sabían que nunca conduciría a ningún lado, pero que aún era divertido de hacer.

Stiles los dejó y se sentó en otra mesa cerca de la de Derek, tratando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las miradas omniscientes que Peter le enviaba.

Quería desesperadamente sacar su teléfono y jugar con sus aplicaciones para disipar la incomodidad que sentía, pero Kane había hecho que Stiles y Lydia dejaran todos los aparatos electrónicos en la clínica.

Para su consternación, Peter apartó la silla frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿están pasando por Beacon Hills?, —Preguntó como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Afortunadamente, Stiles se libró de tener que responder por el chirrido de los neumáticos en el estacionamiento. Un SUV negro se detuvo frente a las puertas. Dos personas salieron y se dirigieron directamente a la cafetería.

La respiración de Stiles quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando los reconoció como Gerard y Chris Argent.


	4. We're closed

 

—Oye, Jay, ven a cambiar las bebidas conmigo, —llamó Stiles al otro lado de la tienda. Jackson estaba tan preocupado coqueteando con Laura que todavía no había notado a Gerard y Chris. La única esperanza de Stiles de controlar la reacción de Jackson ante la aparición de Gerard era si lograba que el lobo se sentara a su lado con calma.

Funcionó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cambiar? —Jackson le lanzó a Stiles una mirada de molestia, pero sorprendentemente comenzó a caminar hacia Stiles con su mano extendida, ofreciéndole su taza.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza hacia el asiento junto a él y miró a los Argent que se acercaban disimuladamente a través de la ventana. Jackson siguió su mirada y, para sorpresa de Stiles, fue capaz de controlar su expresión y reprimir un gruñido. Jackson casi se fundió contra Stiles.

Peter, que se había levantado inmediatamente a la primera bocanada de Argent, caminó hacia el mostrador y se apoyó en él al lado de donde Laura estaba sentada. Su cara era la imagen de la calma, pero Stiles podía ver un músculo crispar en su mandíbula.

Derek todavía estaba sentado en su mesa, pero Stiles lo vio gritar con el cuello hacia el SUV afuera, como si esperara que alguien más saliera del asiento trasero. Stiles se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Kate ya había atrapado sus garras.

Jackson colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la espalda de Stiles. Para los de afuera, simplemente se vería como un gesto normal entre amigos. Pero Stiles lo apreciaba por lo que era: la comodidad de la manada.

—¿Podemos ayudarlos, caballeros?, —Preguntó Peter, hurgando en la suciedad bajo sus uñas ociosamente una vez que Gerard y Chris estaban dentro de la tienda.

Chris lanzó una cautelosa mirada hacia Stiles y Jackson, claramente sin reconocer a ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco queriendo iniciar un enfrentamiento frente a los civiles.

—Solo estamos para tomar un café, —respondió Gerard.

El sonido de su voz hizo que Jackson se pusiera tenso. Fue un testimonio de lo nerviosos que estaban Peter y Laura de que ninguno de ellos notó el repentino cambio en el comportamiento y el olor de Jackson.

—Estamos cerrados, —respondió Laura a la ligera, tratando de ser la imagen de la calma en el mostrador. —¿Tal vez probar el Starbucks una ciudad más allá?

Gerard miró alrededor y vio a Stiles y Jackson. —No parece que estés cerrado, —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —¿Qué tal dos cafés negros, querida? —Laura bufó antes la palabra cariñosa y solo fue retenida por la mano de Peter sobre su rodilla.

—¿Para llevar? Creo que podemos hacer eso. —Peter saltó sobre el mostrador y llenó las tazas para llevar lo más rápido que pudo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Derek mientras le pasaba las bebidas a Chris, pero la cara de Derek se presionó una vez más en su libro.

Stiles vio una mirada que no pudo ubicar entre Chris y Peter durante el intercambio de dinero. Casi parecía como si Chris pronunciara la palabra —lo siento— al joven lobo.

Había un anhelo definido en los ojos de Peter mientras veía alejarse al Argent, y no era por Gerard.

Los ojos de Gerard recorrieron la estancia una última vez antes de irse. Él miró a Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados y le tomó todo a Stiles no haber sido él quien desviara la mirada primero.

Gerard le dedicó una sonrisa casi impresionado antes de guiar a Chris hacia la puerta.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —Preguntó Stiles luego de que el SUV se hubiera retirado del estacionamiento.

—Se podría decir eso, —respondió Peter amargamente. —Derek, —dijo abruptamente. —Hora de ir a casa.

Derek comenzó a protestar, pero una mirada de Peter lo silenció. Peter le había dado la espalda a Stiles, lo que hizo que Stiles creyera que le había dirigido la mirada a Derek para que obedeciera.

Peter y Derek se fueron sin ni siquiera un adiós, dejando un Jackson nervioso solas con Stiles y Laura.

Stiles distrajo a Laura mientras Jackson tomaba algunas respiraciones profundas. —¿Es siempre así, o fue algo que dijimos?

Para su sorpresa, Laura se rió. La tensión se formó en sus hombros mientras saltaba del mostrador. Sacudió la cabeza y sacó un paño para comenzar a limpiar frenéticamente cualquier superficie que pudiera alcanzar. —Nah, eso no es nada, —dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente. —Nuestras familias simplemente no se llevan muy bien.

Había una finalidad en su tono que sugería que Stiles no sacaría nada más de ella sobre ese tema en particular, así que cambió de opinión.

—Derek no habla mucho, ¿eh?

Laura dejó de limpiar y levantó una ceja hacia él. —Viste eso, ¿verdad? No pude evitar notar que no fue todo lo que viste.

Stiles tragó saliva y le dio un codazo a un sonriente Jackson en las costillas. —No sé de lo que estás hablando, —negó de manera poco convincente.

—Mmhmm, —tarareó Laura y le apuntó con su paño. —Solo mírate, Bambi. No quiero que un niño con ojos de cervatillo y un ingenio seco entren y arruinen su vida.

Él asintió rápidamente, ignorando a Jackson mientras seguía riéndose a costa de Stiles.

Stiles y Jackson bebieron un sorbo de sus bebidas y se quedaron otro minuto en silencio, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, cuando Laura de repente dejó de limpiar y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ellos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado del mundo, hizo que Stiles quisiera envolver una manta alrededor de ella y hacer su chocolate caliente.

—¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?, —Dijo Stiles.

Laura se rió entre dientes, pero luego fue como si se rompiera una presa. Ella dejó salir todos sus problemas en lo que parecía un simple aliento.

Nada sobre lo sobrenatural, por supuesto. Ella estaba abrumada, ni loca. Pero ella despotricaba sobre sus hermanos y la presión que su madre le ponía para “hacerse cargo del negocio familiar” lo cual no sabía que Stiles sabía que significaba “convertirse en el próximo Alfa”.

Ella habló durante casi diez minutos sin parar. Para entonces, Stiles y Jackson habían terminado sus bebidas y solo la estaban mirando. Cada uno entraba de vez en cuando con una pregunta o un ruido de preocupación, pero la mayoría del tiempo la dejaban ir.

—Oh, Dios mío.— Laura se sentó y se cubrió la cara con las manos. —No puedo creer que acabo de descargarlos sobre vosotros.. Es solo que con Peter siendo un idiota y Derek apenas hablando con nadie, y luego con los Argent apareciendo así...

Stiles extendió la mano sobre la mesa y le apretó el hombro. —Está bien, todos hemos estado allí.

Ella le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se puso de pie, desplazando suavemente la mano de Stiles. —Debería cerrar. Gracias, a los dos.

Jackson, que parecía sumamente incómodo, solo gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Vais a estar mucho tiempo por aquí?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Solo de visita. Deberíamos estar aquí alrededor de una semana...

Laura asintió distraídamente y sacó un bolígrafo y un recibo viejo de su bolsillo. —Bueno, si se aburren o quieren pasar el rato con una loca brutalmente honesta mientras están aquí, llamadme.

Stiles tomó el periódico y asintió afirmativamente. Tiraron sus taza y se despidieron. Ni Jackson ni Laura sintieron la necesidad de continuar con su farsa de coqueteo, por lo que se separaron con una simple ola.

Jackson se detuvo unos minutos después en un estacionamiento abandonado del banco, una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de Laura. Ambos se sentaron en sus asientos y exhalaron bruscamente.

—No estábamos preparados para esto, —susurró Stiles.

—No, —estuvo de acuerdo Jackson. —Tenemos que salvarla, Stiles.

—Puedes apostar tu trasero que lo haremos.


	5. An unhealthy relationship

 

Stiles aún tenía un nudo en el estómago por ver a Derek buscar a Kate cuando los Argents llegaron a la tienda. No podía evitarlo... Derek tenía solo quince años, y aunque Stiles había reunido las piezas de todos los informes sobre el incendio que le había robado a su padre, todavía era un shock ver de cerca a esta versión de Derek siendo manipulada. Todavía tan confiado, pero roto por la muerte de Paige. Si había algo que Stiles podía hacer para sacar a Derek de las garras de Kate, lo haría.

—Ven aquí, ¿quieres?, —Le preguntó Stiles a Jackson, señalando la entrada que marca la entrada sur de la Reserva.

Jackson arqueó las cejas ante la petición, pero se detuvo de todos modos.

—Derek me dijo una vez acerca de este lugar por donde él iría para escaparse cuando era más joven,— admitió Stiles en voz baja. —Pensé que tal vez...

—Adelante, —interrumpió Jackson. —De todos modos, hay algo que quiero hacer en la ciudad. Te recogeré aquí en una hora.

Stiles quería preguntar, pero lo dejo ir. Le dio a Jackson un asentimiento agradecido y salió del coche.

El claro del que Derek le contó que estaba a solo diez minutos a pie de la entrada de la reserva, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarlo.

Stiles sonrió para sus adentros mientras se acercaba más a Derek; Solo unos meses antes había sido capaz de perfeccionar su técnica de arrastramiento de una manera que incluso Derek no podía escucharlo acercarse.

Manteniendo su peso en las puntas de sus pies, y teniendo especial cuidado de no pisar hojas particularmente crujientes, Stiles pudo acercarse lo suficiente para ver al adolescente Derek sentado en una roca antes de que la cabeza del lobo se levantara.

—¿Quién está allí? —La voz de Derek sonó en el bosque.

Stiles renunció a ser astuto y anunció su presencia. —¿Hola?, —Llamó, fingiendo inocencia. —¡Oh hola! Derek, ¿verdad?

Derek lo miró sospechosamente. —Eres el tipo de la cafetería, ¿no? ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Stiles, sí. —Saludó con la mano y siguió caminando hasta que estuvieron a solo un metro y medio de distancia. —Y no, no te estoy siguiendo. —No dio más detalles. Cuanto menos dijera, era menos probable que Derek lo atrapara en una mentira. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Derek guardó silencio un momento mientras miraba a Stiles. Parecía que tenía la mitad de la mente para simplemente levantarse y marcharse. En lugar de eso, simplemente se encorvó y respondió. —Vengo aquí para pensar a veces. Mi familia vive a un par de millas de distancia.

—¿Piensas en qué? —Stiles apuntó con despreocupación y se perdió por cerca de una milla. Hizo una mueca y se rió autodespreciativo. —Lo siento, supongo que no soy muy bueno en sutileza. —Él enganchó su pulgar sobre su hombro. —Laura nos dio la versión resumida de algunas cosas familiares que han estado pasando. Puedo imaginar que no es fácil para ninguno de vosotros.

El lobo negó con la cabeza, todavía mirando a Stiles con curiosidad. Parecía que estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien sobre lo que le molestaba, pero Stiles todavía era un extraño. —¿Laura te dijo eso?

Stiles solo asintió y esperó. Con suerte, saber que Laura al menos confiaba en él lo suficiente como para darle una historia familiar condensada, provocaría que Derek se abriera también.

Por un segundo, Stiles pensó que Derek iba a hacerlo, pero en cambio se sentó erguido como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido. —¿Ella te envió aquí para que yo hablara contigo? —Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse. —Eso es ... es ... no puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso.

Stiles agitó su mano para abarcar toda la postura de Derek. —No es que no quiera sumergirme en esa relación de hermano en particular, pero no, Laura no me envió aquí. Ni siquiera sabía que estarías aquí.

Derek dejó de caminar y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras Stiles hablaba. Stiles apenas reprimió poner los ojos en blanco ante el obvio intento del joven lobo de leer los latidos de su corazón. Claramente, aún no le habían enseñado sigilo.

Cuando Derek tuvo claro que Stiles estaba diciendo la verdad, se relajó minuciosamente. Después de unos momentos, se sentó y agachó la cabeza. —Lo siento, —murmuró.

Stiles disimuló su sorpresa al escuchar la palabra salir de la boca de Derek y rechazó su disculpa. —No te preocupes por eso. —Tomó una respiración profunda. —¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Derek no respondió al principio. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Stiles con algo parecido a una pregunta. —No. Y no tengo idea de por qué.

Stiles se rió, lo que pareció romper parte de la tensión. —Tengo ese efecto en las personas. Nadie puede resistirse a mi astuto encanto y brillante personalidad.

—¿Una personalidad brillante?, —Repitió Derek con ironía.

—Oye, — protestó Stiles entre risas. —Puedo ser brillante. —Se movió hacia Derek y se sentó en un árbol caído a pocos metros de él.

Estuvieron callados durante unos segundos, tratando de pasar por la incomodidad de hablar con alguien que realmente no conoces. Sorprendentemente, fue Derek quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novia, Stiles?

Stiles frunció los labios mientras sus pensamientos se volcaban hacia su relación amorosa unilateral con Lydia, el 'casi sexo' con Heather en su sótano, la sesión de pérdida de virginidad de tal vez-era-el-Nogitsune-tal vez-era-él en Eichen House, y el enamoramiento no correspondido que tenía en su versión de Derek. —Uh-uh, —finalmente se decidió. —Realmente no.

Derek frunció el ceño a sus pies. —Creo que lo hago.

La sangre de Stiles se heló. Él estaba hablando de Kate. —¿Crees? —Logró decir con los dientes apretados.

—No lo sé. —Derek se pasó las manos por el pelo y levantó la vista de nuevo. —Tenía novia, antes… —se interrumpió.

Si Stiles fuera un lobo con súper sentidos, sabía que Derek iba a oler a la miseria.

—¿Pero ahora? —Stiles lo instó, tratando de alejar a Derek de los recuerdos de Paige.

Derek negó con la cabeza y permitió que la conversación cambiara. —Pero esto es diferente. No quiere presentarme a su familia, ni siquiera ser vista conmigo en público.

Stiles trató de mantener su voz pareja. —Parece una relación poco saludable conmigo.

—No lo es, — negó Derek con vehemencia. —Ella me ama, me lo dijo. Y creo que la amo. Es simplemente complicado. Levantó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, implorando a Stiles que le creyera.

Stiles fue golpeado de repente con la idea de que Derek no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Él claramente se había excluido de sus amigos en la escuela después de la muerte de Paige, y no era como si su familia hubiera estado abierta a una discusión sobre Kate.

—¿Qué lo hace complicado?, —Preguntó Stiles de manera pareja. Si le daba a Derek una salida para su confusión, tal vez podría estar un paso más cerca de convencerlo de que la relación era tóxica.

Derek miró alrededor con expresión furtiva. —Bueno, ella es un poco mayor que yo, —admitió en voz baja.

Stiles asintió. —Parece que quieres decir más. ¿Hay otras cosas que lo compliquen?

—Sí. —Derek no hizo ningún movimiento para continuar.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?, —Stiles presionó suavemente.

Derek debe haber visto algo en los ojos de Stiles, porque las compuertas se abrieron y él simplemente dejó salir todo rápidamente. Su relación con Kate, cómo comenzó, cómo su familia no la entendería, cómo la amaba y confiaba en ella, y sabía que nunca los lastimaría. Hizo una vaga referencia a la muerte de Paige, pero solo en el sentido de que le dijo a Stiles que no confiaba plenamente en Peter después de 'lo que hizo'.

Se deslizó hacia arriba y mencionó cómo conoció a Kate, —en clase. —Sus ojos se agrandaron y él cerró su postura de inmediato.

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras intentaba analizar la frase. —Entonces, —dijo lentamente. —¿Es una maestra?

Los hombros de Derek se desplomaron. —Maestro suplente.

La ira atravesó las venas de Stiles como plomo hirviendo. —Déjame entenderlo. Esta mujer consiguió un trabajo en tu escuela, te manipuló para que iniciara una relación con ella, te convenció de que ella te amaba y la amabas, no te presentaría a su familia, te prohibió contarle a tu familia sobre ella, y tú ¿No crees que esta es una relación poco saludable?

Derek se puso de pie, de repente a la defensiva. —No lo entenderías. No me conoces en absoluto, y ciertamente no la conoces.

—Derek...

—No, no lo hagas, —Derek lo interrumpió, ya salía a zancadas del claro. —Olvida que he dicho algo.

Stiles se pasó la mano por el cabello, frotándolo con frustración. —Maldita sea, —murmuró en voz baja.

Caminó hacia la entrada, donde encontró a Jackson esperándolo. Se deslizó de vuelta al asiento del pasajero con su cabeza colgando y su mente corriendo.

—Hmm, —dijo Jackson pensativamente. —Esa es tu cara de 'jodido'. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Vete a la mierda, Jackson, —Stiles disparó a medias.

Jackson solo puso los ojos en blanco y se estiró sobre Stiles para sacar una pequeña caja de la guantera. Lo tiró al regazo de Stiles y encendió el coche.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Stiles, la curiosidad lo sacaba lentamente de su mente negativa.

—Nuevo teléfono, —gruñó Jackson.

Reanimado ante la idea de poder molestar a Jackson por el gesto reflexivo, Stiles pasó el resto del viaje burlándose de él. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Whittemore, ambos muchachos se estaban riendo.


	6. Talia Hale

 

Stiles atrapó a Jackson en su interacción con Derek. Ignorando las miradas y burlas, Stiles intentó no dejar nada que pudiera ayudarlos a avanzar. Jugaban con la idea de ir directamente a Talia, pero no estaban seguros de cómo se desarrollaría.

Acababa de atrapar a Jackson cuando su estómago gruñó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jackson lo oyera, incluso sin una súper audición.

—Vamos, —dijo Jackson, levantándose de la mesa de la cocina y llevando a Stiles de regreso al coche.

Stiles bostezó y lo siguió, frotándose el estómago distraídamente. Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de la tienda justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Stiles agarró un carrito y se dejó llevar por la tienda por Jackson, que estaba colocando todos los productos más caros en el carrito sin siquiera consultar sus precios.

—Wow. —Stiles silbó suavemente. —Amigo, sabes que la marca de la tienda es igual de buena y es mucho más barata, ¿verdad?

Jackson frunció el ceño y miró el contenido de su carrito. —No compraré comida de la marca de la tienda, Stiles, —replicó, como si el solo pensamiento fuera insultante.

—¿Cómo vamos a pagar por estos? No es como si trajéramos nuestras billeteras con nosotros.

Jackson murmuró alguna respuesta acerca de saber dónde guardaba su familia su caja fuerte, pero Stiles estaba demasiado distraído al ver una cara familiar al final del pasillo para escuchar. Jackson olfateó el aroma de Derek cuando el otro lobo dobló la esquina y los dos siguieron al Hale sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Oh, mierda, —juró Jackson en voz baja. Volvió a arrastrar a Stiles al pasillo y se agachó, como si la visión de dos adolescentes esquivando no fuera en absoluto sospechosa.

'¿Qué?' Stiles le dijo.

'Talia Hale'.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron como platos. Talia Hale no podía encontrarlos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían explicar que Jackson, un hombre lobo desconocido, estaba en su territorio y no tenía ninguna manada que pudieran verificar? No estaban preparados para responder sus preguntas todavía.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Abandonaron su carrito, pero solo dieron unos pasos antes:

—¿Stiles?

Stiles cerró los ojos y se giró lentamente. Empujó la espalda de Jackson sutilmente para indicar que debería seguir moviéndose, pero Jackson permaneció tercamente a su lado.

—Oh, oye, Derek. Que casualidad encontrarte aquí. —Stiles se estremeció internamente ante su intento de indiferencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Derek le preguntó, avanzando unos pasos para que solo estuvieran separados por el carrito.

Stiles hizo un gesto hacia el carrito entre ellos con una sonrisa, causando que Derek agachara la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Sí, está bien, pregunta estúpida, —permitió. Levantó la cabeza y Stiles pudo jurar que había un brillo en su ojo.

—¿Derek? —Una voz desconocida sonó desde el pasillo vecino. Stiles y Jackson se congelaron cuando una mujer a la que solo habían visto en imágenes dobló la esquina y caminó majestuosamente hacia ellos.

Ella tenía una presencia dominante como Stiles había esperado. Su largo cabello castaño caía en capas sobre sus hombros, y Stiles estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a nadie con una postura tan impecable como la de Talia Hale.

—Oh, lo siento, mamá. Este es Stiles y este es su amigo, uh. —Derek frunció el ceño, avergonzado. —Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

Jackson sonrió, todo encanto, y saludó a Derek con la mano. —No te preocupes por eso. —Volvió su atención hacia Talia y asintió respetuosamente. —Puedes llamarme Jay. Nos encantaría quedarnos y charlar, pero Stiles y yo estamos un poco apurados.

Una vez que las miradas de Talia estaban totalmente en Jackson, su postura cambió. Stiles supo en un instante que había descubierto que él era un hombre lobo. Derek le lanzó a su madre una mirada confundida, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, el taconeo en el otro extremo del pasillo los distrajo a todos.

—Kate, —susurró Derek casi con reverencia.

Ahora era el turno de Talia de estar confundida. Miraba hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Derek y Kate, que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba compartiendo un pasillo con los cuatro.

Chris dobló la esquina entonces, sosteniendo dos opciones diferentes de cereal en sus manos. Los dos discutieron sobre qué comprar, antes de que Chris se encogiera de hombros y arrojara los dos en su carrito. Levantó la vista e hizo una doble toma al final del pasillo. Le dijo algo a Kate que Stiles no pudo oír del todo, pero eso hizo que los tres lobos que lo rodeaban se irguieran

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse, una madre y sus dos hijos pasaron junto a Kate y Chris, plantándose en medio del pasillo sin tener idea de lo que acababan de interrumpir.

La niña más pequeña, que no tenía más de cuatro años, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras su madre y su hermano mayor escogían una mezcla para hacer pastel.

Stiles vio que Kate sonreía a Derek desde el otro lado del pasillo, y se movió para pararse frente a él instintivamente. Talia levantó una ceja ante la interacción y también dio un paso adelante, protegiendo efectivamente a Derek y a Jackson de los Argents.

Stiles vio que los ojos de la niña se abrían de par en par, y siguió su mirada hacia la cara de Derek. Los ojos del joven lobo brillaban azul eléctrico.

Sin pensar, Stiles le dio la espalda a Kate y Chris y se aferró a Derek. Puso una mano en su hombro y la otra en su rostro, y lo giró para que estuviera de espaldas a la niña.

—Derek, tus ojos, —susurró con urgencia.

El impacto de saber que Stiles sabía sobre los hombres lobo era suficiente para que los ojos de Derek volvieran a su suave color verde. Bajó la cabeza ligeramente, teniendo cuidado de no quitar las manos de Stiles, y respiró hondo varias veces.

Talia parecía querer intervenir, pero evidentemente decidió que entre Stiles y los Argents, los Argents eran la mayor amenaza.

Derek levantó la mano para agarrar el antebrazo de Stiles. Hicieron contacto visual cuando Derek levantó la cabeza, la intensidad de la cual provocó que Stiles dejara de respirar momentáneamente. Vio varias emociones conflictivas en los ojos de Derek; confusión, traición, esperanza, miedo.

Stiles rompió el contacto visual para ver si los Argents todavía estaban allí. Suspiró de alivio cuando descubrió que los cuatro estaban solos en el pasillo.

—Está bien, Derek, —dijo en voz baja. —Se fueron.

—Creo que quizás los cuatro deberíamos hablar en privado, —insistió Talia. Ella habló en un volumen normal, pero su voz sonó como un trueno.

Jackson agachó la cabeza automáticamente y asintió. Stiles soltó a Derek y se movió al lado de Jackson, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de hormigueo en las puntas de sus dedos donde habían contactado la piel de Derek. Juntos caminaron detrás de Talia como dos niños en la escuela que eran llevados a la oficina del director. Derek caminó junto a su madre, pero siguió disparando obvias miradas a Stiles cuando salieron al estacionamiento.

Sus carros estaban abandonados en la tienda.

—Seguidnos, —ordenó Talia, no desagradablemente, pero de una manera que no dejaba espacio a ninguna negociación.

Estuvieron en silencio en el camino a la casa de Hale detrás del SUV de Talia. Deberían haber estado usando el tiempo para aclarar sus historias, pero una mirada compartida entre ellos antes de subirse al coche les dijo que ambos sabían que tendrían que aclarar.

Stiles solo esperaba que su palabra fuera suficiente.


	7. In four days

 

Talia los había llamado claramente a la casa de Hale, porque Peter, Laura y el padre de Derek, Robert, estaban esperando en el porche delantero.

Laura parecía traicionada y Peter parecía presumido, mientras que la cara de Robert era una máscara en blanco.

—¿Sharon tiene a Cora, Brian y Andrew?, —Preguntó Talia a Robert.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para entrar después de Derek y Laura. Peter los siguió con una sonrisa.

Jackson frunció el ceño hacia Stiles, confundido, silenciosamente preguntándole quiénes eran Sharon, Brian y Andrew.

—La tía de Derek y sus dos hermanitos, —le dijo Stiles con resignación. Miró tímidamente a Talia, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

Sacudió la cabeza tristemente y entró para aceptar su destino.

Robert, Peter y Derek se sentaron en el sofá de la gran sala de estar a la izquierda de la entrada. Laura estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá junto a Derek.

Talia se paró al lado de Robert, quien estaba sentado e hizo un gesto para que los niños se sentaran frente a ellos en el sofá de dos plazas. Esperaron a que alguien comenzara a hablar.

—¿Te importaría decirnos quién eres y por qué estás en nuestro territorio?, —Preguntó formalmente Talia.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó una mirada a Jackson. —Bueno, mi nombre es Stiles, y este es Ja..Jackson. Creedlo o no, estamos aquí para ayudarles.

—¿Ayúdanos cómo? —La voz de Robert era fuerte y confiada, aunque Stiles podía detectar un atisbo de incredulidad.

—Algo terrible va a suceder en... ¿qué día es?

Sobresaltado por el cambio de tema, le tomó a Talia unos segundos responder. —Es 11.

Stiles dejó escapar un gran suspiro. —En cuatro días, entonces.

Robert se enderezó. —¿Qué estás planeando?

—Nosotros no, —Stiles le aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza enfáticamente. —Prometo que no queremos dañaros, puedes escuchar mis latidos.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre los hombres lobo?, —Demandó Derek, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de la tienda de comestibles.

Stiles se rascó nerviosamente la nuca. —Esa es una pregunta algo complicada. —Intercambió otra mirada con Jackson. —Bueno, mi mejor amigo fue mordido por un Alpha salvaje hace un par de años. El Alfa no se quedó realmente así que tuvimos que lidiar con su transición solos. Después de eso, hubo... circunstancias que llevaron a algunos otros a ser cambiados, incluido Jackson.

Talia frunció el ceño cuando Stiles hizo una pausa. —Los latidos de tu corazón fueron constantes, pero estás eligiendo tus palabras con mucho cuidado. ¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?

—Un montón de cosas, —respondió Stiles con una risa entrecortada.

—Stiles, —dijo Jackson suavemente. —Deberíamos simplemente decírselo.

Se miraron a los ojos y tuvieron una conversación silenciosa. El hecho de que él entendiera todo lo que Jackson intentaba transmitirle fue profundamente inquietante, pero también se sintió bien. Las cejas de Jackson ganaron al final, por lo que Stiles se preparó para lanzar la bomba sobre los Hales.

—Somos del futuro.

Laura soltó una carcajada, que fue rápidamente silenciada por una mirada de Talia. Stiles le devolvió una sonrisa a Laura y siguió su explicación.

—Somos de aproximadamente siete años a partir de ahora. Nos contactó un hombre que nos dijo que para salvar a Beacon Hills, teníamos que volver a este período e impedir que algo sucediera.

—¿Prevenir qué?

—¿Por qué vosotros?

—¿Siete años?

Peter, Laura y Derek hablaron el uno sobre el otro, lo que provocó que Talia levantara la mano para calmarlos.

Ella miró a Stiles con los ojos cerrados, como si la respuesta a si él estaba mintiendo o no se podía encontrar en su mirada. —¿Qué es lo que te enviaron aquí para prevenir?

Stiles miró sus pies y se lamió los labios. Trató de evitar los ojos de Derek cuando miró hacia atrás, pero falló. —Hubo un incendio. —Apartó sus ojos de la cara de Derek y miró a Talia en su lugar. —En la casa, en esta casa.

—Un fuego, —repitió débilmente Talia. —¿Y?

—Y tomó la vida de once miembros de tu manada, —susurró Stiles. —Bueno, diez, supongo. De alguna manera, Cora logró escapar.

La mirada de Robert se agudizó. —¿Cómo conoces a Cora?

Stiles carraspeó de nuevo. —Yo... conocemos a Derek en el futuro. Es nuestro amigo, y... —se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar su frase.

—Él era mi Alfa, —admitió Jackson, perdonando a Derek una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo fue? —Aclaró Laura frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Alfa?, —Repitió Derek. Agarró la mano de Laura en un apretado apretón. —No, Laura es la siguiente Alfa. ¿Eso... significa que ella...

—No, —Stiles interrumpió de inmediato. —Ella no muere en el fuego, Derek.

—¿Pero yo lo hago?, —Preguntó Talia.

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Stiles para no agacharse cuando asintió. —Si tú lo haces.

—¿Y se supone que debemos creer todo esto?, —Exigió Robert bruscamente, levantándose de su asiento. —¿Qué sois del futuro y conoces todos nuestros destinos? —Sus ojos brillaban dorados mientras perforaban los de Stiles.

Stiles asintió, sin romper el contacto visual. —Sé que es mucho pedir, pero es la verdad. Puedo intentar probarlo.

Los Hales guardaron silencio mientras consideraban a Stiles. Después de pasar un minuto sin sonido, Peter finalmente preguntó cómo.

—Derek, pregúntame algo sobre ti. —Stiles giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a Derek por completo.

Él y Derek en su tiempo se habían acercado más después del reinado de terror de los Nogitsune. Se habían unido en sus traumas, y ambos habían compartido más sobre sí mismos entre ellos que nunca tuvieron a nadie más. Stiles solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo mi color favorito?

—Rojo. Siguiente.

Los ojos de Derek se iluminaron ante la perspectiva del desafío que Stiles estaba emitiendo. Su racha competitiva lo llevó a inclinarse hacia adelante, olvidando por un segundo por qué estaban todos allí. —¿Merienda favorita?

—Cupcakes, pero les dices a todos que es un pez dorado.

—¿Primer beso?

—Sarah Randall. La besaste en la parte superior del tobogán de la guardería.

—¿Programa de televisión favorito?

—En este momento, es Fraiser. Pero en 2011 surge algo llamado Juego de Trono, de la cual hemos hecho maratones varias veces.

—¿El coche soñado?

Stiles rió en este. —Le dijiste a la manada que era el Camaro, pero me dijiste hace unas semanas que siempre querías un Hatchback con un asiento trasero grande. —Dio un guiño astuto por si acaso.

Cuando Derek no siguió con otra pregunta, Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? —Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que podría haber causado el cambio de humor juguetón de Derek. —¿Qué pasa?

—Dijiste 'manada’, ¿eso significa que somo manada?, —Preguntó Derek, agarrando la mano de Laura otra vez. —¿Somos todos manada?

El hombro de Stiles se desplomó cuando la seriedad de su situación volvió a asentarse. —Tú, Jackson y yo somos, junto con algunos otros.

—Todavía no estoy comprando esto, —declaró Robert. —Los viajes en el tiempo no existen.

Jackson resopla. —Con todo respeto, señor Hale, somos hombres lobo. ¿De verdad crees que el viaje en el tiempo no puede existir?

Talia se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y exhaló bruscamente. —Ok, digamos que te creemos. ¿Cómo se quema nuestra casa exactamente?

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior nerviosamente antes de responder. —Kate Argent lo quema después de rodearlo con una línea de ceniza de montaña para que nadie pueda escapar.

—Oh.


	8. You die

 

Derek se levantó bruscamente y corrió escaleras arriba. Unos segundos más tarde, oyeron el sonido de la puerta de su habitación golpear.

Stiles, desesperado por seguir a Derek, se quedó sentado. Tenía que convencer a los Hales de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Mira, sé que todo esto es realmente difícil de creer...

—No lo es, en realidad, —Peter interrumpió a la perfección. —Las brujas han estado jugando con el viaje en el tiempo durante siglos.

Stiles levantó las manos y colapsó en el sofá de dos plazas. —¡Y ahora nos lo dices!

Los ojos de Peter brillaron con malicia. —Oh, cariño, ¿nos conocemos en tu presente?

Jackson resopló desdeñosamente. —Se podría decir.

—Estarás feliz de saber que todavía eres súper espeluznante dentro de siete años, —agregó Stiles con un rodamiento de ojos por si acaso. Laura escondió una risita detrás de su mano que hizo que el corazón de Stiles se rompiera.

—Llama a Deaton si no nos crees, —sugirió Jackson. —Nos ayudó con el hechizo que nos envió de vuelta aquí.

Talia frunció los labios. —Alan está ayudando a un amigo en este momento. Él es inalcanzable.

—¿Un amigo?, —Repitió Stiles, confundido. La comprensión lo golpeó y se sentó hacia adelante de repente. —¿Te refieres a Deucalion? No sé cómo funciona todo este viaje en el tiempo, pero debes tener cuidado con él, Alfa Hale. Por favor, créeme en eso. Si podemos atravesar el fuego y quedarte en tu línea de tiempo, debes vigilar sus movimientos.

Talia frunció el ceño ante el cambio en su comportamiento. Agitado por su vehemencia, ella asintió con cuidado. —Ok, —ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Robert todavía no estaba convencido. —No sé por qué estamos considerando esto… a este niño. No nos ha dado ninguna prueba concreta de que lo que dice sea verdad. Él claramente sabe demasiado sobre esta manada. Él es una amenaza para nosotros, Talia. —Se inclinó hacia Talia, implorando que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Talia miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Stiles y su esposo. —Robert, escuchaste su corazón. Sabes que no está mintiendo.

Robert se puso las manos en el pelo y comenzó a caminar.

—Señor. Hale, —dijo Stiles en voz baja después de que un minuto había pasado en silencio. —No naciste como lobo.

El hombre dejó de caminar y fijó a Stiles con una mirada de sorpresa. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tu hijo me lo dijo, —respondió Stiles, todavía hablando en voz baja. Laura y Peter no sabían si mirar a Stiles o a Robert. Sus cabezas se movieron rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Derek me dijo que naciste humano. Que ni siquiera sabías sobre los hombres lobo hasta después de que empezaste a salir con su madre.

Robert entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. —Eso es verdad.

Las esquinas de la boca de Talia se alzaron hacia arriba. Contrario a Laura y Peter, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Stiles.

Stiles tomó una respiración profunda. —Elegiste tomar el mordisco después de que los dos se comprometieran. Elegiste formar parte de su manada, ¿verdad?

Robert solo asintió, sin estar seguro de a dónde iba Stiles con la pregunta.

—Incluso después de que tu familia te repudió porque no podían manejar lo sobrenatural.

Ante eso, Robert gruñó por lo bajo y dio un paso adelante. No fue un paso agresivo, pero fue suficiente para que Jackson se pusiera de pie y se pusiera delante de Stiles.

—Suficiente. —La voz de Talia sonó con autoridad. Tanto Robert como Jackson inclinaron la cabeza y abandonaron su postura. —Stiles, ¿a qué te refieres?

Stiles tiró del brazo de Jackson hasta que el lobo volvió a sentarse. —Solo trato de decir... que elegiste esta manada. Elegiste ser parte de esta familia, incluso abandonaste la anterior. ¿Realmente vas a arriesgar sus vidas porque es posible que no esté diciendo la verdad?

Robert guardó silencio al respecto. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a Talia.

—Tu mueres, —susurró Stiles.

Los ojos de Robert se cerraron. Él inclinó la cabeza y agarró la mano de Talia.

—Talia muere, —continuó Stiles. —Tus hijos Brian y Andrew. La hermana de Talia, Sharon, tu madre y tu suegro. La otra hermana de Talia, María y sus dos hijos. Todos ellos mueren. Y no tienen que hacerlo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza suavemente, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Stiles echó un vistazo a Laura y vio que se limpiaba los ojos. Ella colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Peter y esperó con gran aliento a ver qué haría su padre.

Talia miró a Robert expectante, aparentemente ya sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Robert exhaló bruscamente y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. —Vale, digamos que te creo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Aliviados más allá de toda creencia, Stiles y Jackson pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos respondiendo preguntas y elaborando planes. Tenían cuidado de no entrar en demasiados detalles sobre el futuro: en particular en la muerte de Laura, a manos de Peter.

Después de un rato, Stiles encontró una oportunidad para excusarse y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Derek. Golpeó tres veces y esperó una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Derek acostado en su cama mirando al techo.

—Supongo que un 'lo siento' no sería suficiente aquí, —bromeó a medias.

—Lo adivinaste, —respondió Derek, sin mirar a Stiles de pie en la puerta.

Stiles ignoró el sarcasmo, como solía hacer con Derek, y caminó más adentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en una silla de felpa en la esquina, justo en la línea de los ojos de Derek, si el lobo volviera a apartar la cabeza del techo.

—Vete, Stiles.

—No.

—Estás equivocado acerca de Kate.

—No lo estoy.

—Ella nunca me lastimaría.

—Maldición, Derek, —exclamó Stiles, levantándose y acercándose al chico en la cama. —Piénsalo. Ella es una Argent, lo que no significa automáticamente que sea malvada, pero solo, piénsalo. No quiere que la vean en público, no quiere que le cuentes a tu familia sobre ella, consiguió un trabajo en tu escuela y te sedujo a pesar de que solo tiene quince años. ¿Debo continuar? Quiero decir, ¿qué parte de ti pensó que esta era una relación real?

Derek se sentó y sacó las piernas de la cama. —No lo entiendes. Ella me ama, —insistió, con menos convicción que cuando hablaron en la reserva.

Stiles sacudió su cabeza suavemente. —Ella no lo hace. Ella te está usando para llegar a tu familia.

Derek miró sus pies y no respondió. Stiles dio unos pasos cautelosos y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—¿De verdad eres del futuro? —La voz de Derek es un susurro, pero Stiles puede escucharlo perfectamente. Él solo asiente en respuesta, sabiendo que Derek lo está mirando por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Realmente mata a mis padres?

Stiles no pudo evitar poner su brazo alrededor del hombro de Derek. Solo el gesto fue suficiente para que Derek se acurrucara en Stiles. Dejó escapar un estremecimiento y Stiles supo de inmediato que estaba llorando.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sostuvo a Derek, pero los dos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Laura avanzó rápidamente y saltó a la cama detrás de ellos. Derek y Stiles se volvieron el uno hacia el otro para que pudieran ver a Laura mejor. Derek se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y soltó una risita cuando Laura lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella se inclinó sobre sus talones después de soltar a Derek, y fijó a Stiles con una mirada seria.

—Nos estás diciendo la verdad, verdad, —exigió.

—Sí. —Stiles mantuvo su voz firme, sabiendo que ambos escuchaban su corazón por una mentira.

Laura y Derek se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos, tomados de la mano y apenas respirando.

—Stiles, ¿cómo muero?, —Laura le preguntó en voz baja, apretando la mano de Derek antes de dejarla ir.

Stiles frunció el ceño, su mente corriendo para encontrar una manera de responder la pregunta. —¿Cómo sabes que mueres?

Laura se rió sarcásticamente. —Todo lo que dijiste abajo ahora, todo se trataba de Derek y Peter. Hubo un poco sobre Cora, pero trataste muy duro de no mencionarme.

—Yo… —Stiles se detuvo. —Realmente no quiero decírtelo, Laura. Simplemente no creo que sea de ayuda.

Laura parecía que quería discutir, pero guardó silencio.

Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos y parecieron estar de acuerdo en el mismo instante de sacudirse la tristeza por el momento y seguir adelante. —De acuerdo, —declaró Laura, sentándose más derecha en la cama. —Tendremos que encontrar la manera de evitar que ocurra este incendio, y ¿tal vez eso cambie mi destino? —Se dirigió a Stiles con la última palabra.

Él asintió con esperanza. —Quizás.

—Y a ti, —señaló a Derek con una ferocidad que hizo que el chico retrocediera. —Mamá tiene algunas preguntas para usted, señor.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par, pero él asintió solemnemente. —Lo sé, —dijo en voz baja.

—Vale genial. Vamos a unirnos a los otros abajo. Pero primero, Stiles, —dijo Laura con un brillo en los ojos. —Necesito que me digas cuánto tiempo tú y mi hermano han estado saliendo en tu tiempo.


	9. Help us

 

—¿Y-yo-qué? —Balbuceó Stiles. —No lo somos—negó con la cabeza, firmemente sin mirar a Derek a los ojos. —No estamos saliendo.

La cara de Laura se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa. —¿Pero quieres hacerlo?

—Laura, —se quejó Derek. —Déjalo en paz.

Laura se abalanzó sobre Derek, alborotando su cabello y murmurando acerca de defender a su novio, cuando fueron interrumpidos por otro Hale entrando a la habitación.

—Odio romper lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí, pero tu madre te necesita abajo, —dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Stiles por un segundo demasiado largo antes de darse la vuelta y rehacer el camino por donde había venido.

—Todavía tan espeluznante, —murmuró Stiles, siguiéndolo. Estaba agradecido por la distracción, pero su mente todavía estaba acelerada con pensamientos sobre él y Derek.

Los tres volvieron a entrar en la sala de estar. Derek y Laura volvieron a sentarse en el sofá mientras Stiles se unía a Jackson con una mueca de disculpa. No había querido dejar a Jackson a solas con Talia, Robert y Peter por tanto tiempo.

Jackson simplemente se mofó y le dio un codazo al hombro de Stiles con el suyo.

—Entonces, —dijo Talia, efectivamente reiniciando la reunión. —Derek, cariño, necesito saber más sobre Kate. Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de eso, pero nos ayudará. Si prefieres hablar conmigo en privado, podemos hacer eso. —Su voz era suave, pero su mirada era aguda.

Derek encogió sus hombros y miró hacia abajo. —Solo, por favor.

Talia asintió y tomó la mano de Derek suavemente antes de llevarlo al pasillo hacia una oficina.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Stiles, aplaudiendo una vez y frotándolos. —Señor. Hale, quizás quieras llamar al resto de la familia y decirles que no vengan en la luna llena. Probablemente no sería una mala idea que la tía Sharon lleve a los niños a algún lugar seguro.

Robert todavía parecía cauteloso, pero asintió y se fue para hacer sus llamadas.

—Laura, Jackson, deberíais buscar los planos de la bóveda y descubrir la mejor manera de fortalecer la casa.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre la bóveda?, —Preguntó Laura frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles le lanzó una sonrisa y un guiño, pero no respondió. Laura negó con la cabeza y se aseguró de despeinar su cabello mientras ella y Jackson salían de la casa.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros dos? —Peter arrastró las palabras, con los ojos iluminados por la diversión.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con un viejo amigo. —Él sacó el teléfono que Jackson le había comprado. —Solo espero que tenga el mismo número.

Peter miró con curiosidad mientras Stiles marcaba. Tardó algunos tonos antes de que respondiera una voz áspera.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —La espalda de Peter se puso rígida cuando reconoció la voz.

—Quien soy no es importante. Es lo que sé lo que te interesará.

Hubo silencio en la línea mientras el hombre consideraba la respuesta de Stiles. —¿Qué sabes sobre qué?

Stiles conocía ese tono y sonrió victorioso. —Sobre los Hales y lo que tu familia está planeando hacer con ellos. —Antes de que el hombre en la otra línea pudiera responder, Stiles terminó rápidamente. —Encuéntrame en la escuela secundaria, en el campo de lacrosse. En una hora. —Colgó abruptamente.

Peter gruñó cuando Stiles colgó. —¿Y por qué nos encontramos con Chris Argent?

—Bueno, —protegió a Stiles, sin perder la mirada de Peter mientras guardaba su teléfono. —Es un aliado en mi línea de tiempo.

Peter tarareó mientras digería esa información. —¿Un aliado? —Murmuró para sí mismo. Stiles detectó una pizca de esperanza en su voz. —¿Pero por qué voy contigo?

Stiles tragó reflexivamente. —Yo, um. Pensé que podrías ser útil para persuadirlo de que nos ayude.

La esquina de la boca de Peter hizo un tic hacia arriba, pero él no respondió. Hizo un gesto a Stiles para que comenzara a caminar hacia el garaje, y siguió al chico en una proximidad algo incómodamente cercana.

Estuvieron en silencio en el Camaro durante todo el camino a la reunión. Iban a llegar temprano, pero Stiles sabía que Chris ya estaría esperando.

—Quédate en el coche, —ordenó Stiles a Peter cuando entraron al estacionamiento.

Peter se burló, ofendido. —Absolutamente no.

—Maldita sea, Peter, ¿me escucharás por una vez en tu vida?

Su arrebato hizo que Peter soltara una carcajada en estado de shock. —Esa podría ser la primera vez que alguien me grita, —dijo una vez que se había recuperado.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando vio a Peter mirar con nostalgia hacia el campo de lacrosse. —Puedes escucharnos desde aquí, pero por favor no salgas hasta que te llame. ¿Por favor?

Peter puso mala cara, pero asintió. Se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento y cerró los ojos para enfocar su vista.

Stiles sacudió parte de la tensión de sus hombros y caminó hacia el campo de lacrosse. Podía ver a Chris caminar de un lado a otro por las gradas. Cuando Stiles se acercó, vio a Chris colocar su mano sobre su arma.

—Gracias por venir, —dijo Stiles una vez que estaban a solo unos pies de distancia.

Chris entrecerró los ojos, tratando de poner a Stiles en su memoria. —Estabas en la cafetería. ¿Quién eres?

Stiles se rascó nerviosamente la nuca. —Uh, puedes llamarme Stiles. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Chris se irguió y le hizo un gesto al chico para que continuara.

—Quiero que me ayudes a salvar a la manada Hale de tu hermana.

Le llevó unos quince minutos a Stiles poner al día a Chris. Le contó todo sobre el viaje en el tiempo y el fuego, dejando de lado cualquier mención de la relación sospechosa de él y Peter. Le contó a Chris sobre Allison (no es que ella hubiera muerto, pero que habían sido amigos), y sobre su tentativa de alianza a lo largo de los años. Para cuando Stiles terminó, Chris estaba sentado en las gradas luciendo gastado.

—No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Chris débilmente. Se pasó la mano por la barba, rascándola ligeramente.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No estoy seguro de cómo demostrarte eso. Quiero decir, ¿puedo nombrar y ubicar cada arma en tu persona en este momento si quieres?

A pesar de sí mismo, Chris se rió entre dientes.

—Puedes buscar al Consejo de Magos y ver la investigación que han hecho sobre el viaje en el tiempo, pero no creo que tengamos ese tipo de tiempo. Y no están en tu bestiario.

La mirada de Chris se agudizó cuando se volvió hacia Stiles. —¿Qué sabes sobre el bestiario de mi familia?

No disuadido en lo más mínimo por las miradas de Chris, Stiles simplemente sonrió y agitó su mano. —Oh, por favor, pasé la mayor parte del último año actualizándolo por ti. Es impactante cuánto se equivocó Gerard. Sin embargo, supongo que solo miraba a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales como si fueran horribles engendros de demonios no ayudó con la imparcialidad que necesitas para la recopilación de inteligencia efectiva.

Después de levantarse, Chris le devolvió la cara a neutral. —Ok, di que te creo. Kate nunca asesinaría a personas inocentes. Ella simplemente no lo haría, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza ferozmente.

Stiles inspiró profundamente y giró su cuerpo sobre las gradas para enfrentar a Chris más completamente. —Creo que ambos sabemos que ella lo haría. Y además, ella no ve a los Hales como inocentes. Ni ella ni tu padre siguen el Código. Tienes que saber eso.

Stiles vio una grieta en la fachada de Chris y saltó sobre ella. —Al igual que tienes que saber que Peter Hale todavía está enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Chris se dispararon para encontrarse con los de Stiles. —¿Qué acabas de decir?

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, se escuchó un poderoso rugido desde el estacionamiento. Chris se levantó, su mano salió volando hacia su arma.

Pero Stiles fue más rápido. Agarró el arma de Chris y el cuchillo escondido en la manga del hombre. Chris apenas había superado la conmoción cuando Peter dobló la curva hacia las gradas, luciendo furioso.

Stiles descartó las armas y sostuvo sus manos frente a él suplicante. —Peter solo escúchame.

—Pero me dejaste.

La voz era tan pequeña que Stiles tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que venía de Chris.

Fue suficiente para detener a Peter en seco. —¿Qué? —Sonaba como si hubiera sido destripado. Su rostro, que había adquirido su forma beta, perdió su transformación.

—Me dejaste, —repitió Chris, la ira coloreando sus palabras ahora. Giró sobre Stiles con fuego en los ojos. —Mira, no sé quién eres o si dices la verdad sobre esto, pero no me conoces. Y no sabes nada de mi relación con Peter, así que mantente al margen.

Cogió sus armas y las colocó airadamente en sus pistoleras. Cuando se dio vuelta para alejarse, Peter habló.

—No te dejé, Chris. —Peter parecía tan roto como Stiles lo había visto. Su postura generalmente arrogante estaba encorvada, y no había señales de presunción en su rostro. En cambio, parecía un joven con el corazón roto.

—Por supuesto que sí, —Chris desestimó fácilmente, sin romper el paso.

Peter corrió para alcanzarlo y lo giró bruscamente. —Me dejaste, —corrigió. —Recibí tu carta, no querías saber nada de mí. Querías casarte con Victoria y tener hijos y una cerca blanca.

Ahora era el turno de Chris para estar confundido. —Peter, nunca te escribí una carta. Te dejé un mensaje para que te reunieras conmigo y tú nunca viniste. Te llamé docenas de veces y nunca respondiste o me devolviste la llamada.

—¿Qué?

Stiles levantó sus manos y retrocedió lentamente. —Bueno, puedo ver que tienes algunas cosas que resolver, así que voy a estar, —se pasó el pulgar por encima del hombro hacia el estacionamiento, —por allí.

Ninguno de los dos pareció oírlo, por lo que continuó su camino de regreso al Camaro.

Oyó voces elevadas varias veces en los siguientes veinte minutos, pero no disparos, por lo que pensó que ambos estaban al menos físicamente bien.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, lo que hizo que Stiles se preocupara un poco. Suspiró mientras se levantaba del capó y comenzaba a caminar hacia las gradas.

Solo para descubrir a Chris y Peter besándose muy agresivamente en el campo de lacrosse.

—Jesús, —murmuró Stiles en voz baja. —¿Ahora es realmente el momento para esto?, —Dijo a un volumen más alto.

Los dos se separaron como si se hubieran escandalizado. Chris se alisó la camisa y se aclaró la garganta, mientras que Peter se tomó solo un segundo para recuperar su compostura practicada.

Stiles rodó sus ojos hacia los dos y se detuvo a unos metros de ellos. —Ok, Chris. ¿Nos ayudarías?

Chris miró a Stiles con cautela, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando miró furtivamente a Peter. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que haga?


	10. Not a wizard

 

—Whoa, whoa, whoa, —insistió Stiles, alejándose de Talia en la cocina. —No soy un mago.

Fue un verdadero testimonio de la paciencia de Talia que no puso los ojos en blanco ante la teatralidad de Stiles.

—No, pero nos dijiste que tú y tu amiga Lydia tuvieron éxito al poner barreras en la Reserva, —lo alentó amablemente. —Así que es lógico que tengas algunas inclinaciones mágicas.

Stiles frunció el ceño al considerar su punto. —Deaton dijo que tenía algo de chispa. Pude manipular la ceniza de montaña, y las barreras funcionaron. —Él asintió con firmeza, ganando confianza mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. —Trataré de proteger la casa, pero no quiero que sea nuestra principal línea de defensa. Existe la posibilidad de que no funcione, y tenemos que estar preparados para eso.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Stiles, —contestó Talia, satisfecha.

Le dio la espalda a Stiles y procedió a prepararles un poco de té. Stiles masculló por lo bajo, considerando los tipos de barreras que podría colocar en la casa y los terrenos.

Él se sobresaltó unos minutos más tarde cuando un par de manos colocaron suavemente una libreta y un bolígrafo frente a él. Alzó la vista para encontrar a Derek sonriéndole.

Stiles se sonrojó. —¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?

Derek asintió y bebió un sorbo del té olvidado por Stiles. —Sí, pero fue algo lindo así que estás perdonado.

El sonrojo se extendió por el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que tuviera que abanicar su rostro en un intento de calmarse.

Derek claramente se deleitaba al ver a Stiles reaccionar de esa manera, y acababa de abrir la boca para decir algo que Stiles estaba seguro que era totalmente inapropiado, cuando Laura los interrumpió sin ceremonias al entrar en la cocina.

—Jackson es insufrible, —hizo un puchero, saltando sobre el mostrador y dejando colgar sus piernas.

Stiles, que no se había dado cuenta de que se había inclinado lentamente hacia Derek, se reclinó en su silla en la isla y se rió. —Cuéntame sobre eso. Al menos no tuviste que tratar con él cuando era una lagartija.

Derek y Laura le lanzaron idénticas miradas de horror mientras el lejano ruido de protesta de Jackson rompía el silencio que había seguido a la declaración de Stiles.

—Mejoré, —respondió Jackson, entrando en la cocina unos segundos más tarde. Le hizo un guiño a Laura y se sentó junto a Stiles.

—¿No se supone que debéis tener un plan para fortificar la casa de un ataque?, —Preguntó secamente Derek, interrumpiendo el concurso de desprecio que Jackson y Laura habían comenzado el uno con el otro.

Laura solo rodó sus ojos hacia él y saltó hacia abajo. —Bien, los dejaremos solos. —Dirigió su atención hacia Jackson con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Aquí, chico, —le canturreó, chasqueando los dedos como si estuviera llamando a un cachorro.

Jackson abrió la boca indignado y persiguió a la ahora sonriente Laura fuera de la cocina.

—No sé si estar feliz o aterrorizado de que los dos se estén uniendo, —reflexionó Stiles en voz alta cuando él y Derek estuvieron solos.

Se miraron pensativos. —Aterrorizado, —estuvieron de acuerdo al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando a través de diferentes barreras que Stiles podía poner en la casa. Derek estaba sorprendentemente bien versado en la tradición, y les llevó solo unos minutos perderse por completo en su planificación.

La mente de Derek vagó en un momento mientras Stiles estaba ocupado escribiendo su última idea de barrio. Levantó la vista del bloc de notas y descubrió que Derek tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza y se extendió por instinto, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Derek para traerlo de vuelta al presente. —Hey, —dijo con dulzura.—¿Dónde fuiste?

Derek negó con la cabeza minuciosamente y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estabas pensando en Kate, ¿verdad?, —Supuso Stiles.

Derek dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y caminó hacia el otro lado de la isla de la cocina. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con agitación antes de inclinarse hacia delante con los antebrazos sobre la encimera. —No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui... pensando que ella realmente podría estar enamorada de mí.

—No, —dijo Stiles ferozmente, saltando de su silla y rodeando la isla. —No puedes bajar por ese agujero de conejo. Esto fue culpa de Kate, no tuya. Ella te manipuló, final de la historia.

Había un pequeño capricho en la boca de Derek, pero Stiles sabía que sería mucho más convincente.

—Son… —Derek se detuvo y se dio vuelta, avergonzado.

—¿Son qué? —Stiles lo animó suavemente, agachando la cabeza para tratar de mirar a Derek a los ojos.

Derek levantó la vista y puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia teatralidad. —En tu línea de tiempo... ¿somos amigos?

Stiles asintió fácilmente con una sonrisa. —Sí, lo somos. Al principio no lo fuimos, pero abrí mi camino, y creo que tú, tú, estás secretamente agradecido de haberlo hecho.

—¿Somos algo más que eso?

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, ganando tiempo antes de tener que responder. —No, —dijo finalmente. —Me siento atraído por ti, pero no te sientes así conmigo.

Derek frunció el ceño indignado. —Soy un idiota.

Una risa sorprendida salió de la boca de Stiles antes de que pudiera detenerla. —Bueno, sí, lo eres. Pero no sobre eso. Me alegro de que seamos amigos, especialmente después de todo lo que nos han pasado.

Parecía que Derek quería preguntar más, pero se interrumpió y cerró la boca.

—Pareces confundido, —Stiles sugirió suavemente. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

El niño soltó un gran aliento y se acercó a Stiles, colocándolos a solo un pie de distancia el uno del otro. —Estoy confundido. Estoy confundido acerca de Kate, y esta cosa de todo el viaje. Y estoy confundido sobre ti. Yo solo...

—¿Tienes la voz de Kate en tu cabeza diciéndote que te ama, y todavía estás afectado por la muerte de Paige?, —Supuso Stiles con una sonrisa triste.

La cabeza de Derek se disparó hacia arriba y sus ojos brillaron brevemente en azul. —¿Cómo sabes sobre Paige?

Stiles solo le dio una mirada de complicidad.

—Te lo dije, —dijo Derek, derrotado.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y frotó su mano arriba y abajo del brazo de Derek de manera tranquilizadora. —Sí, lo hiciste. Y sé que estás confundido. Entonces, ¿por qué no tomamos esto paso a paso? Primer paso: protegiendo tu casa.

Derek sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Dio un paso alrededor de Stiles y volvió a su asiento, pero se aseguró de pasar junto a Stiles cuando lo hizo.

Stiles miró hacia el techo en busca de fuerza y se unió al lobo en la mesa.


	11. I can't

 

Talia insistió en que Stiles y Jackson se quedaran en la casa Hale por el resto de su tiempo allí. Después de una cena algo sombría, Stiles se sentó con Talia, Robert y Peter para idear un plan más conciso.

—Jackson y Laura van a comenzar con la prueba de balas por la mañana. Las ventanas y puertas probablemente les llevarán todo el día. Mañana también pondré las barreras. Derek me ha estado ayudando, pero para algunos necesitaré a tres personas, —comenzó Stiles, hablando antes de que incluso se sentaran.

Talia asintió una vez. —Robert puede ayudar. Tiene algo de experiencia con la magia rúnica.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante la nueva información, pero envió una sonrisa al hombre en cuestión. —Genial. Tengo algunas cosas que recoger de Deaton en la mañana, pero pensé que empezaríamos alrededor del mediodía.

Robert solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención a Talia.

—Sobre los Argents, —dijo rígidamente, cerrando los ojos con Peter. —No negaré que tener a alguien dentro de su operación para ayudarnos sea útil. Pero antes de que pueda ponerle valor a la información de Chris, necesito saberlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Peter, que le devolvieron la mirada. —¿Confías en el?

—Sí, —respondió Peter de inmediato.

Talia arqueó una ceja mientras Robert negaba con la cabeza.

Peter se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de su hermana. —Lo amé una vez, Talia. Lo conozco.

Talia se aclaró la garganta y apretó la mano de Peter. Incapaz de dar voz a sus pensamientos, ella simplemente asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Robert condujo a Stiles y Derek a la clínica de Deaton para recoger los artículos que Stiles necesitaría para las barreras. Derek pasó sus dedos por los lomos de algunos de los libros de Deaton en la oficina de atrás, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando encontró uno de los títulos divertido.

Stiles notó que Robert se recostaba, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Estaba mirando a Derek con una mirada suave y sorprendida en su rostro, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ver a Derek sonreír. Lo cual, se dio cuenta Stiles con una punzada, probablemente fue desde la muerte de Paige. Sacudió la cabeza y se ocupó en encontrar las hierbas adecuadas.

Stiles se aclaró esta garganta un poco más tarde, atrayendo la atención de ambos lobos. —Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Derek le dirigió a Stiles una sonrisa y pasó rozando a su lado mientras salía por la puerta, mientras que Robert simplemente asintió y siguió a los dos hacia el coche.

—¿Talia dice que estás familiarizado con la magia rúnica?— Stiles le preguntó a Robert mientras regresaban a la casa.

—Lo estaba, —respondió Robert concisamente, cerrando el tema para seguir discutiendo.

Stiles se dejó caer un poco en su asiento ante el obvio la puerta cerrada, pero sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio que Derek tomaba su mano desde el asiento delantero, buscando a Stiles .

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba tentando al destino o alterando el orden natural o aprovechando la situación, pero se sintió atraído por la comodidad que le ofrecía y por el que hacía la ofrenda. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Derek y la sostuvo mientras duraba el viaje.

Si Robert lo vio, no lo dejó ver.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de barreras estamos poniendo?, —Preguntó Derek mientras salían del coche en el extremo más alejado de la propiedad de Hale.

Stiles tropezó saliendo del coche, pero se enderezó tan graciosamente como pudo antes de responder. —Por aquí, espero poner algunas barreras generales. Son las más cercanos a la casa los que serán las más difíciles. Estas son solo barreras de perímetro básicas: advertencias y demás, por lo que tenemos una ventaja si uno de los cazadores pasa la línea de propiedad.

Robert, quien había agarrado la mochila de Stiles del coche cuando vio que Stiles tropezaba, parecía a regañadientes interesado en lo que Stiles estaba diciendo. Comenzó a desempaquetar algunas de las hierbas que sabía que eran útiles en las barreras del perímetro, colocándolas en el capó del coche.

—Gracias, —murmuró Stiles, agarrando los que necesitaba para la primera barrera.

Como Stiles había esperado, estas barreras no eran difíciles de soportar. Él no terminó necesitando cualquier tipo de asistencia, y terminó en menos de una hora.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al camino de entrada de la casa Hale, Stiles se detuvo antes de comenzar las protecciones.

—Uh, s —dijo indeciso. Podría decirse que la primera barrera que estaba intentando era la más grande: una barrera de resistencia al fuego que abarcaría la longitud del camino de entrada, atravesaría la casa y entraría en el patio trasero. Necesitaba obtener poder de uno de los lobos, pero no estaba seguro de a quién pedirle ayuda.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Derek. Se acercó a Stiles con cautela, la preocupación grabada en su joven rostro.

Stiles se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. —Bueno, necesito ayuda con esto, y en mi línea de tiempo, Derek generalmente me ayuda.

Derek asintió con entusiasmo. —Yo ayudaré.

Stiles le sonrió. —No, sé que lo harás. Es solo, —dirigió su atención a Robert. —Tienes algo de magia en ti, ¿verdad? En realidad, fortalecería la barrera si pudiera tirar de otro usuario de magia.

Robert se enderezó, su postura gritaba ira. —Te lo dije, Stiles, ya no tengo magia en mí. Una vez que me convertí en un lobo, perdí esa parte de mí mismo. No te agradezco que lo hayas mencionado por segunda vez.

Stiles frunció el ceño, apenas registrando la angustia de Derek ante el repentino cambio de humor de su padre. —¿Quién te dijo eso?

—¿Me dijo qué? —Espetó Robert.

—¿Que perdiste tu magia cuando te convertiste en un lobo? —Stiles dio un paso decidido hacia el hombre.

Cuando su padre no respondió, Derek preguntó humildemente: —¿A qué te refieres, Stiles?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —repitió Stiles, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Robert .

Robert respiró hondo, con el ceño fruncido todavía prominente en su rostro. —Deaton lo hizo. ¿Pero qué importa quién me lo dijo? No puedes ser un lobo y usar la magia.

Stiles dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro de rabia. —Deaton. Lo va a matar Escúchame, —dijo, dando otro paso adelante. —Todavía tienes magia en ti. Hay algunos hechizos que no puedes realizar ahora que eres un lobo, eso es cierto. Pero barreras, runas, hechizos de protección... todas esas cosas aún están a tu alcance. Confía en mí, lo busqué todo cuando comencé a usar mi chispa. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que necesite el mordisco para salvar mi vida después de una batalla y quería asegurarme de que todavía podría ayudar a la manada si fuera un lobo.

Muchas emociones parpadearon sobre la cara de Robert. En última instancia, la desconfianza ganó y él negó con la cabeza. —No te creo. No tengo...

—Sostén esto, —interrumpió Stiles, colocando una pequeña piedra en la mano del hombre.

Robert pareció sorprendido por la interrupción, pero sus acciones traicionaron su confusión cuando su mano se cerró desesperadamente alrededor de la piedra.

Stiles rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró un pequeño cuchillo que había sacado del alijo de Deaton. Le entregó a Robert el cuchillo, junto con la imagen de una runa que él y Derek habían dibujado la noche anterior. —Talla esto en la piedra, —le ordenó a Robert con suavidad.

Derek miró de un lado a otro entre su padre y Stiles. Estaba saltando ligeramente sobre sus pies, su rostro lleno de cautelosa excitación.

Robert permaneció inmóvil durante un minuto antes de respirar profundamente y ajustar el cuchillo en su agarre. Stiles dio un paso atrás y observó al hombre cortar la runa con facilidad. Él sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo sin duda que funcionaría.

—Está bien, —dijo Robert con voz ronca. —¿Y ahora qué? —Extendió la piedra rúnica terminada hacia Stiles, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora la activas.

Robert cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado. —No puedo.

—Puedes, —contrarrestó Stiles. Se arrodilló y cavó un pequeño agujero en el suelo junto al buzón antes de dirigirse a Derek para darle algo de espacio a Robert.

Después de un pequeño suspiro, Robert juntó ambas manos alrededor de la piedra. Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a susurrar un conjuro. Stiles no tuvo que escuchar las palabras para saber que estaban en lo correcto.

Una vez que la runa fue enterrada, hubo silencio entre los tres. Stiles pudo decir que Robert no lo creía por completo, así que decidió que una demostración práctica estaba en orden. Sin previo aviso, tomó el cuchillo que Robert había desechado y lo arrojó a Derek, que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Antes de que el cuchillo hubiera viajado a medio camino hacia Derek, Stiles estaba sobre su espalda. Robert dejó escapar un rugido poderoso. con los ojos brillantes de oro cegadora.

—¡Papá! —Derek gritó. Robert y Stiles levantaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver que el cuchillo golpeaba lo que parecía ser una barrera invisible alrededor del muchacho, antes de caer inútilmente al suelo. —Papá, estoy bien. ¡Mira!

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de su posición actual. Volvió su atención hacia Robert y vio un destello de confianza en los ojos del hombre.


	12. Something's wrong

Robert siguió a un Derek riéndose a la casa, lanzando una última mirada a Stiles cuando el chico terminó de limpiar después de que todas las runas habían sido colocadas.

Stiles sonrió para sí mismo, contando felizmente las barreras que había ayudado Robert a levantarse después de la primera. Si todas funcionaban, la casa debería permanecer ilesa y la manada Hale debería sobrevivir.

Una vez que Jackson y Laura habían completado la prueba de balas, se derrumbaron en un montón de miembros en el sofá. Jackson se quejó a medias de uno de los pies de Laura que se clavaba en sus costillas, pero lo soltó a favor de recostar su cabeza en el brazo del sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Stiles soltó una carcajada al verlos y siguió a Derek escaleras arriba. Decididos a no pensar en Kate, el fuego o la inevitable batalla inminente, los dos jugaron videojuegos en la habitación de Derek hasta que fueron llamados a cenar. El teléfono de Derek sonó varias veces mientras jugaban, pero después de ignorar la quinta llamada de la que Stiles tenía que creer que era Kate, Derek simplemente lo apagó.

Chris Argent estaba sentado a la mesa cuando los dos bajaron. Derek se puso rígido detrás de Stiles, y lo siguió mucho más cerca de lo necesario mientras se dirigían a sus asientos.

—Chris—, saludó Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza al hombre.

—Stiles—, regresó, asintiendo también.

Estaba claro que Robert no estaba contento con un cazador en su casa, pero una mirada de Talia detuvo lo que estaba a punto de decir sobre el tema.

—Chris, estamos muy contentos de que puedas unirte a nosotros—, dijo Talia cálidamente con una sonrisa que casi alcanzó sus ojos. Obviamente, ella estaba tratando de ser genuina, pero el resoplido que Jackson tuvo que cubrir dejó en claro que Stiles no fue el único que notó su tono.

—Talia—, respondió Chris. —Gracias por invitarme. Además de querer estar aquí, tengo algunas noticias.

Ante esto, el resto de la mesa se enderezó. Laura, que había elegido voluntariamente sentarse junto a Jackson, le hizo gestos con impaciencia para que continuara.

Chris asintió rápidamente a Laura, claramente todavía no era el veterano cazador de confianza en el que se convertiría. —Correcto. Mi padre me dijo que están planeando un 'evento' el día 16. Todavía no me ha dado ningún detalle, pero me pidió que estuviera atento a cualquier actividad extraña de hombre lobo en la Reserva. Dijo algo sobre cómo uno de sus activos ya no está cooperando.

Derek tosió, volviendo la atención hacia él. —Creo que podría ser yo—, admitió tímidamente. —K... ella ha intentado ponerse mucho en contacto conmigo desde ayer y no he estado respondiendo.

—Como habíamos discutido—, dijo Talia con dulzura, enviando una mirada suave para su hijo.

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y miró su plato. Stiles asió su mano debajo de la mesa y apretó. Él había estado apuntando a un agarre rápido y tranquilizador, pero la mano de Derek se apretó alrededor de la suya, así que la dejó allí para el resto de la comida.

Cuando estaban terminando la cena, Stiles repentinamente se aferró a algo que Chris había dicho. —Espera, ¿dijiste el 16?

Chris asintió. —Sí, el 16. ¿Por qué?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Porque el fuego ocurrió el día 15. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes la fecha correcta?

Chris asintió de nuevo.

—¿Qué podría haber pasado para hacer que atacaran un día antes?—, Robert dijo en voz alta.

El ambiente provisionalmente tranquilo que la cena había creado de repente se desvaneció en tensión y preocupación.

—Chris, ¿intentarás obtener más información?—, Preguntó Talia.

Chris estuvo de acuerdo cuando Peter se levantó para acompañarlo a su auto.

Sin otras noticias o medidas de protección preventivas sobre las que trabajar, los Hales, Jackson y Stiles se fueron a la cama inquietos después de limpiar la mesa.

Poco después de la medianoche, la puerta de Stiles se abrió. No había estado dormido, así que solo gritó en voz baja. —Quienquiera que sea, simplemente entra aquí.

Para su sorpresa, Jackson se deslizó dentro de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y retiró las sábanas antes de subirla.

—Cállate, Stilinski.

—No dije una palabra.

Para cuando llegó el día 14, todos estaban nerviosos. Las disputas de Jackson y Laura se volvieron más agudas, Derek comenzó a retirarse en sí mismo, incluso ignorando el intento de Stiles de sacarlo de él, y Peter pasaba cada vez más tiempo fuera de la casa por citas secretas con Chris.

Chris, que no había podido obtener más información de su padre de la que ya tenía, hizo que sus apariciones en la casa Hale después de la cena fueran escasas. Lo último que necesitaban era que Gerard se enterara de que su hijo pasaba tiempo allí.

—¿A qué hora sucede?— La voz de Robert sacó a Stiles de su ensoñación en la biblioteca.

Cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo, Stiles dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se frotó los ojos. —El departamento de bomberos fue llamado a las 3:26 am del día 15. Así que tenemos —, consultó su reloj,— seis horas y cuarenta y dos minutos.

—Pero dijeron el 16,— Robert argumentó a medias, colapsando cansadamente en la silla al lado de Stiles.

Stiles miró bien al hombre. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y vidriosos, su cabello hecho un desastre como si hubiera pasado las últimas horas pasándolo por las manos.

—Eres un buen padre, sabes—, dijo, a propósito de nada.

Robert resopló con incredulidad, pero, sin embargo, parecía satisfecho. —¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Stiles le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza. —No lo sé, creo que por la forma en que Derek habla de ti. Mi Derek —, aclaró. —Le tomó un tiempo poder hablar de ti y de Talia, pero cuando lo hace, está claro cuánto te adoraba y cuánto aprendió de ti.

El lado de la boca de Robert se curvó por un momento. Miró ansiosamente el techo hacia la habitación de Derek, donde el lobo joven había estado escondido todo el día.

—Deberías ir a hablar con él—, lo animó Stiles amablemente.

Robert asintió. —Creo que lo haré.

Stiles pensó que ese sería el final de su conversación, pero antes de redondear la mesa, Robert se detuvo y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles.

—Gracias, Stiles.

Jackson estaba sentado contra el brazo del sofá con los pies de Laura en su regazo cuando Stiles entró a la sala de estar varias horas después. —¿Por qué estás gimiendo?

—Aparte del hecho de que roncas y yo no he dormido en tres días—, resopló Stiles. —Siento que algo está mal.

Laura, cuyos ojos finalmente se abrieron desde donde había dormido la siesta en el sofá, frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles miró a su alrededor, mirando por las ventanas al oscuro patio trasero como si pudiera ver problemas a través de los árboles. —Siento que algo está sucediendo.

Laura bajó las piernas de Jackson y se sentó completamente. —¿Son las barreras? ¿Alguien viene?

Talia, Robert y Derek, como convocados por la angustia de Stiles, aparecieron en la sala de estar para escuchar la respuesta de Stiles.

—No—, sacudió la cabeza. —Las barreras están bien. Es … —Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron y él sacó su teléfono.

Golpeó el nombre de Peter y colocó el teléfono en la mesa de café, colocándolo en el altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar.

—¿Stiles?

Stiles nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Peter. —Peter, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, ¿no somos entrometidos?— Ronroneó Peter en el teléfono.

—Ugh, solo contéstame—. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Stiles pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy con Chris—, respondió Peter, confundido por el tono de Stiles. —Lo llevo de regreso a donde escondió su auto.

—Son casi las tres de la mañana, Peter, te necesitamos en casa—, insistió Talia.

—Lo sé—, respondió Peter con una suavidad en su voz a la que Stiles nunca se acostumbraría. —Estaré allí...

Peter fue cortado por un chirrido ensordecedor de llantas, seguido por el sonido del metal colisionando con el metal.

Jackson y Laura se levantaron del sofá, ambos querían hacer algo pero no estaban seguros de qué. Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron y parecía estar congelado en su lugar.

Talia agarró el teléfono y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de Peter, incluso después de desconectar la llamada.

Robert y Stiles se miraron a los ojos y, en ese momento, Stiles sintió que el perímetro caía.

—Ya vienen.


	13. Break them

 

Casi como uno, los cinco se volvieron hacia la puerta principal.

—Las barreras funcionarán—, dijo Robert con confianza, caminando hacia Laura y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

Laura gimió en el abrazo y apretó aún más fuerte.

Jackson dio un paso adelante, así que estaba hombro con hombro con Stiles. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el frente de la casa.

Talia se animó, como si escuchara algo angustiante a lo lejos. —Ellos tienen a Peter.

Derek se agachó alrededor de su madre y abrió la puerta principal, ignorando los gritos detrás de él para quedarse atrás.

Stiles y Jackson siguieron a Derek a ciegas. La vista con la que se encontraron provocó que Stiles jadeara audiblemente.

Al final del camino, Kate y Gerard tenían a Peter de rodillas frente a ellos, frente a la casa. Estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía apenas consciente.

Derek gruñó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por Kate, quien dejó escapar una risa burlona. —¿Qué pasa, cachorro? ¿No te gusta ver a uno de tus compañeros mestizos herido? —Ella le dio una patada a la espalda de Peter, lo que le hizo caer hacia el suelo.

Talia apareció detrás de Derek y empujó a las tres detrás de ella. —¿Qué quieres, Gerard?— Preguntó ella con dureza. —No hemos lastimado a nadie; hemos respetado su código.

—¿Lo hiciste?—, Gritó de vuelta casualmente, como si hablara del clima y no de la posible aniquilación de una manada amistosa. —Hemos tenido informes de varios ataques de animales en el área.

Talia negó con la cabeza. —Esos son informes falsos, Gerard, tú lo sabes. No hagas esto. Deja a Peter y vete. —Sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, y Stiles se quedó momentáneamente aturdida por la forma en que logró mantener la desesperación fuera de su voz.

—No lo creo—, se burló Kate. Ella alcanzó detrás de un árbol cercano y tiró de una mujer joven con ella por el brazo.

—¿Sra. Morrell? —Stiles jadeó.

Marín levantó la vista, pero no reconoció a este Stiles. Después de unos segundos, Stiles se dio cuenta de lo aterrorizada que se veía. Kate la sostenía en un ángulo incómodo, como si estuviera sosteniendo un arma en la base de su columna vertebral.

—Rómpelas—, ordenó, empujando el arma más en la espalda de Marin.

Marín respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar.

—¡No, señorita Morrell, por favor no!—, Gritó Stiles. Intentó pasar a Talia, pero fue retenido por la mano de Robert en su hombro.

Jackson y Laura intercambiaron una mirada temerosa, mientras que Derek no podía apartar los ojos de Kate.

Stiles lo sintió cuando las barreras fueron desactivadas. Por instinto, agarró a Robert y lo empujó más adentro de la casa. —Repite después de mí—, ordenó.

Robert asintió sin pensar y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Stiles, reflejando la forma en que Stiles había agarrado las suyas. Juntos comenzaron a cantar, rogando a la casa que conservara su resistencia al fuego.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Kate arrojó a Marin a un lado y avanzó hacia la casa, cuidando de pisar la forma inerte de Peter mientras lo hacía. No le prestó atención a Marin, que corría tan rápido como podía correr.

El avance de Kate se detuvo momentáneamente por la mano de su hermano en el tobillo. Ella miró con desprecio al hombre y lo sacudió con facilidad.

Chris no se veía mejor que Peter, pero estaba mínimamente consciente. Se arrastró hasta Peter y se tendió a su lado en el suelo.

—Patético—, escupió Gerard, evitando a los dos, dándoles solo una pequeña mirada antes de seguir a su hija.

Talia vio que los dos Argent se acercaban y observó mentalmente cuántos latidos del corazón de otros cazadores podía escuchar de los árboles. Había por lo menos siete que podía contar. Con Robert y Stiles fuera, ciertamente fueron superados en número.

—¿Hueles eso?— Laura preguntó en voz baja junto a Jackson.

—Ceniza de montaña—, confirmó Jackson.

Estaban atrapados.

Después de hacer un balance de la situación, Talia rugió. —Jackson, quédate con Robert y Stiles. Derek, Laura, —ella soltó sus colmillos y garras. —Estás conmigo.

Los dos Hales siguieron su ejemplo; Los ojos de Laura brillaron como un oro cegador mientras que Derek brillaba con un azul helado. Se dirigieron hacia los Argent, esquivando una tormenta de balas mientras se acercaban.

Talia alcanzó a Kate antes de que pudiera levantar su arma. Cayeron al suelo en un zumbido de gritos y gruñidos.

Laura volvió su atención a Gerard, mientras que Derek corrió a la línea de árboles para tratar de acabar con el mayor número de secuaces que pudo.

Derek derribó a dos hombres, incapacitándolos pero no hiriéndolos fatalmente, antes de que un tercero recibiera un golpe de suerte, logrando dispararle en su hombro derecho. Podía sentir el acónito de la bala entrar en su torrente sanguíneo, pero la adrenalina la mantenía a raya. Derribó al hombre que le disparó y dobló el camino de entrada para llegar a los otros cuatro que podía sentir.

Talia fue alcanzada en la pantorrilla izquierda con una flecha perdida que la ralentizó lo suficiente para que Kate desenfundar uno de sus cuchillos. Le hizo un corte en el abdomen de Talia que envió al Alfa tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Laura estaba reteniendo a Gerard. Él era más lento que ella, pero más astuto. Ella consiguió algunos buenos tiros temprano que hicieron que su loba aullara de orgullo, pero él encontró una debilidad en su lado derecho y la explotó para apuñalarla en el muslo. Rugió y rodó hasta que pudo ponerse de pie para recuperar el aliento y retirar el cuchillo.

Dos de los hombres de Argent lanzaban gasolina en la casa, rodeando completamente con el líquido acre. Derek sorprendió al que estaba en el lado este de la casa y pudo debilitarlo después de una breve pelea.

Mientras tanto, Jackson estaba dividido entre ayudar a los Hales y asegurarse de que Stiles y Robert no fueran interrumpidos. Su instinto era obedecer la orden de Talia, pero no le parecía correcto no ayudar en la pelea cuando podía.

Una sombra en el patio trasero distrajo su atención de Stiles y Robert, que todavía cantaban desesperadamente. Uno de los hombres del Argent se acercaba a la casa corriendo.

Su atención volvió a desgarrarse cuando escuchó un grito agudo desde el patio delantero.

—¡Perra!— Kate le gritó a Laura. Abandonó su pelea con Talia por acercarse a la victoriosa beta, que había logrado romper el cuello de Gerard.

Laura miró conmocionada por lo que había hecho, pero no pudo encontrar pena cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Gerard Argent a sus pies.

Kate tomó un arma de una de sus muchas fundas y apuntó a Laura con rabia en sus ojos.

—¡No!— Gritó Talia, lanzándose hacia ella. Ella atrapó la pantorilla de Kate en sus garras y las desgarró brutalmente en su pierna. Fue una distracción suficiente para que Laura se uniera a la refriega, aunque Kate parecía estar luchando con renovado vigor.

Derek pudo escuchar a tres hombres más, uno en el patio trasero y dos en el frente con antorchas, tratando de encenderlos frenéticamente antes de que fueran vistos. Juzgando a los dos como una amenaza mayor que el hombre solitario en el patio trasero, Derek se dirigió hacia ellos.

Uno de los hombres abandonó su linterna y sacó una ballesta, enfundando y soltando una flecha en el estómago de Derek antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos.

Talia y Laura escucharon a Derek gritar. —Ve—, le gritó Talia a Laura. Laura corrió hacia Derek sin dudar, confiando en que Talia acabaría con Kate.

Derek sacó la flecha de su estómago con un silbido repugnante. Laura lo agarró por el hombro y usó su impulso para hacerlo correr de nuevo.

Escucharon el sonido de una puerta que se rompe desde la parte trasera de la casa, causando que Derek tropiece. —Stiles—, susurró.

—Estoy bien, ve a ayudar a Jackson—, gritó Laura sin romper el paso. Derek oyó vagamente el sonido de uno de los hombres gritando incluso antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

Jackson estaba en el suelo en la sala de estar, tratando de detener al intruso. Stiles y Robert todavía estaban cantando, pero Derek podía ver a Stiles mirando hacia Jackson con preocupación.

—Lo tengo,— Derek tranquilizó a Stiles, uniéndose al otro lobo en su lucha. Derek pudo agarrar bien uno de los brazos del hombre y tiró de él hasta que escuchó un estallido.

Kate y Talia aprovecharon ese momento para atravesar la ventana delantera en una lluvia de cristales y sangre. Talia tardó en ponerse de pie, dándole a Kate tiempo para mirar la escena que tenía ante ella. De repente, entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella rápidamente tomó otra pistola de su funda del tobillo y apuntó resueltamente a Stiles.

—¡No!— Stiles escuchó a alguien gritar, antes de que un cuerpo se lanzara frente a él. Escuchó el débil sonido de un disparo antes de darse cuenta de que era Jackson quien ahora estaba sangrando de su pecho en el suelo.

—¿Jackson?— Stiles sintió que la conmoción se apoderaba de él, pero continuó cantando. Probó algo salado en la boca y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Derek, quien se había ocupado del otro cazador, se dejó caer a los pies de Stiles y Robert para ver cómo estaba Jackson mientras Talia tiraba a Kate al suelo.

—¿Está muerto?— Stiles le preguntó a Derek con urgencia a través de su canto. —Derek, ¿está muerto?

—Uh—, tartamudeó Derek, tratando de detener el sangrado. —Hay demasiada sangre. Creo que la bala está en su corazón.

De repente, Robert dejó de cantar y dejó caer sus manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Stiles preguntó débilmente.

Robert frunció el ceño. —Tienes que llevarlo de vuelta, Stiles.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, pero sin resolución. Miró a Kate y Talia luchando hasta la muerte, y apenas podía ver a Laura tratando de luchar contra dos hombres a la vez cuando lanzaron fuego hacia ella.

—No puedo. La ceniza de la montaña. Si incendian la casa, morirás.

Derek salió corriendo otra vez para ayudar a Laura, enviándole una mirada indescifrable hacia Kate, y otra hacia Stiles mientras iba.

—Stiles, si no lo llevas de vuelta ahora, morirá—, dijo Robert, empujando al niño de rodillas frente a Jackson.

Talia y Kate fueron encerradas en un punto muerto. Derek y Laura estaban en una situación similar afuera. Peter y Chris ya podrían estar muertos.

—Maldita sea—, juró Stiles, subiéndose las mangas y presionando el pecho de Jackson. Miró a Robert una última vez. El hombre asintió solemnemente cuando Stiles comenzó a cantar.


	14. Do you trust me?

Stiles sintió que el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba. Concentró su energía en mantener la presión sobre la herida de Jackson y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abrió, estaba en la clínica con una sorprendida Lydia, Deaton y Kane.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?— Lydia gritó. Se agachó y reemplazó las manos temblorosas de Stiles con las suyas sorprendentemente estables, intentando detener la sangre que salía del pecho de Jackson.

Deaton y Kane se apresuraron a ayudar de inmediato. Juntos levantaron a Jackson sobre la mesa de examen y se pusieron a trabajar para extraer la bala y quemar el acónito del sistema de Jackson. Lydia tropezó con el pecho de Stiles.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros desde atrás, anclando a ambos.

—¿Qu-qué pasó?—, Preguntó de nuevo, con más calma. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a la inmóvil forma de Jackson.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. —Él me atrapó cuando caí, así que vino conmigo. Kate le disparó.

—¿Kate?— Lydia respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, girándose en los brazos de Stiles ante la noticia. —¿Eso significa que funcionó? ¿Está ella muerta?¿Están bien los hales?

—Tuve que llevarnos de vuelta temprano. No sé si… —, él se agachó avergonzado. —No sé lo que pasó.

Lydia lo atrajo hacia sí, sin importarle que estuviera cubierto por la sangre de Jackson. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos hasta que oyeron hablar a Deaton.

—Va a estar bien.

Stiles sintió que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones. Él y Lydia se separaron y corrieron a la mesa de examen para ver con sus propios ojos que Jackson todavía estaba vivo.

—Stiles, necesito saber qué pasó—, le ordenó Kane con suavidad mientras Deaton comenzaba a limpiar la habitación.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, su visión se oscureció de repente y tropezó. Alguien lo atrapó cuando golpeó el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar quién era, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Lydia y Deaton también se habían desmayado. Se sentó en la silla en la que había sido depositado y evaluó su estado físico. Se sentía bien, pero estaba mentalmente mareado.

—Stiles, ¿qué recuerdas?— Kane le preguntó. Parecía que solo habían pasado unos segundos. Kane todavía estaba en el proceso de depositar a Deaton en una silla junto a la de Lydia.

Stiles se frotó la cara con las manos y se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. De repente se encontró con visiones de una vida que sabía que no había vivido, pero sintió en su alma que tenía.

Haciendo amistad con Cora en la secundaria. Él, Cora y Scott se vuelven cercanos como ladrones en la cafetería.

Observando a Derek desde las gradas durante los juegos de baloncesto Varsity. Sosteniendo en alto un letrero hecho de brillo rosado con su nombre, Laura llegó a casa desde la universidad, silbando a través del medio tiempo.

Cenas en la casa Hale. La gente a su alrededor está borrosa; Solo puede distinguir las caras de Derek y Laura en la mesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se puso de pie. —¡Funcionó!—, Exclamó, levantando a Lydia y Deaton de su sueño.

Lydia se frotó los ojos con sueño. Stiles esperó a que ella recordara su ‘vida’, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. —Oh, Dios mío—, susurró ella en voz baja, sus ojos redondos como platos. —Stiles, oh mi dios.

—¿Qué recuerdas?—, Kane preguntó de nuevo.

Stiles y Lydia caminaron uno hacia el otro como si fueran tirados por imanes. —Los Hales, los conocemos—, comenzó Stiles.

—Pero nosotros no—, terminó Lydia, sin aliento. —No lo hacemos, pero Laura me ayudó a elegir a qué universidades quiero postularme.

—Y recuerdo que Derek fue coronado rey de los Bailes de graduación. Cora y yo le dimos tanta mierda. —Stiles se interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Kane suspiró aliviada. —¿Los recuerdas a todos? ¿Están todos vivos? Necesitamos la manada Hale lo más completa posible. Cuantos más de ellos haya, más estabilidad podremos aportar al Nemeton.

Lydia y Stiles fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. —Está volviendo a pedazos, algo de eso está nublado. Solo recuerdo a Derek, Cora y Laura —, dijo Stiles mientras Lydia asintió.

—¿Nada sobre el Alfa Hale? ¿O su hermano?

Los dos sacudieron la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa Hale—, dijo Stiles con urgencia, sabiendo que en sus huesos todavía estaría de pie.

Lydia asintió frenéticamente y se volvió hacia Deaton. —¿Puede viajar?—, Preguntó ella, caminando hacia Jackson.

—Estoy bien—, se quejó Jackson. Lydia se animó, pero su reunión fue interrumpida por Stiles lanzándose a los brazos de Jackson.

—Maldita sea, Jack—, juró Stiles, apretando al lobo con todas sus fuerzas. —Me has asustado muchísimo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Él se echó hacia atrás con un golpe en el costado de la cabeza de Jackson.

—Ow—, Jackson dijo inexpresivo. Miró a su alrededor tímidamente, evitando el contacto visual. —No lo sé, solo reaccioné. Ella iba a dispararte, —murmuró.

Lydia miró entre los dos, fascinada. —Ni siquiera quiero saberlo. Vamos —le ordenó, torciendo el dedo a los dos. —Tenemos que irnos.

Stiles fue a ayudar a Jackson a salir de la mesa, pero fue retenido por un gruñido. Levantó las manos inocentemente y apenas pudo contener una carcajada.

—¿Nos vemos en la casa un poco más tarde?— Lydia le dijo a Deaton y Kane. Ambos asintieron y fueron a limpiar el resto del hechizo y la sangre.

Jackson tuvo su epifanía en el auto. Se desmayó durante aproximadamente medio minuto en el asiento trasero y se despertó con un grito de —¡Laura!

—Sí, sí, amigo. Ya casi estamos allí —, dijo Stiles perezosamente.

Jackson sacudió la cabeza con asombro. —Pero la recuerdo. Ella y Cora y Derek. Nosotros... ¿crecimos con ellos? Pero no lo hicimos.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera contestar, sonó su teléfono. Miró quién estaba llamando y lo recogió de inmediato, colocándolo en altavoz.—¿Derek?

—¿Stiles?— Derek gruñó. —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? Algo se siente mal.

Stiles miró a Lydia y Jackson antes de responder. —Nada está mal. Sin embargo, algo sucedió. ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo en tu casa?

—¿En el loft?—, Respondió confundido.

—No, tu casa. En la Reserva.

—Stiles, por qué...

—Derek, ¿confías en mí?

—Por supuesto—, respondió al instante.

Stiles sintió una oleada de emociones ante la respuesta, pero la reprimió momentáneamente. —Entonces reúnete conmigo en la casa. No puedo explicarlo por teléfono, solo hay algo que debes ver. —Colgó y suspiró profundamente.

Los tres llevaban el ceño fruncido durante el resto del viaje.

Vieron la magnífica casa Hale, aún en pie. Antes de que Stiles pudiera poner el jeep en el parque, las puertas de los pasajeros estaban abiertas. Jackson corrió dentro, seguido de cerca por Lydia, luego Stiles.

—¡Laura!— Jackson llamó una vez que estaba en la sala de estar.

Miraron a su alrededor salvajemente en busca de signos de la manada Hale.

Stiles se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la biblioteca. En el suelo inconscientes estaban Talia y Robert Hale.


	15. More than ok

El aire dejó los pulmones de Stiles cuando se desplomó en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Talia. Todavía podía escuchar a Jackson llamando a Laura por el resto de la casa. —¿Talia?— Stiles sacudió su hombro gentilmente.

Talia parpadeó despierta. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Stiles. —¿Stiles?— Preguntó ella perezosamente, frotándose la cara. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras sus recuerdos regresaban volando. —¡Stiles!

Ella lo atrajo en un feroz abrazo, lágrimas volando libremente por sus dos caras. —Oh, Stiles, lo hiciste. Nos salvaste. —Ella retrocedió y acunó la cara de Stiles en sus manos. —Estás bien.

Stiles se sentó sobre sus talones con una pequeña risa. —¿Estoy bien? ¿Te dejé luchando hasta la muerte con Kate Argent y estás preocupada por mí?

Talia se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Y Jackson, ¿está aquí? ¿Está bien?

Justo en ese momento, el niño en cuestión entró corriendo en la biblioteca con un percebe en forma de Laura en su espalda. La sonrisa en su rostro era lo suficientemente amplia como para provocar una similar de Stiles y Talia.

Lydia entró detrás de ellos a un ritmo más lento, pero también estaba sonriendo.

Robert se despertó unos segundos más tarde, permitiéndoles a todos tener una pequeña reunión antes de que el sonido del auto de Derek en el camino distrajera a Talia. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero fue retenida por Stiles.

—Él no sabe lo que está pasando—, le recordó a ella. —Es posible que haya recuperado algunos de sus 'recuerdos', pero que él sepa, todavía estás muerto. ¿Tal vez debería hablar con él primero?

—Esa es probablemente una buena idea—, dijo Robert, asintiendo a Talia.

Stiles corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió antes de que Derek saliera de su auto.

—Stiles, ¿qué está pasando?—, Preguntó con voz de asombro, sus ojos subían y bajaban la casa de Hale, perfectamente intacta, con reverencia. —¿Por qué está mi casa aquí? Está exactamente como la recuerdo. ¿Por qué tengo estos recuerdos de mi familia que sé que nunca sucedieron? ¿Hiciste algo?

Derek estaba a medio camino del porche, así que Stiles se adelantó para bloquear su entrada a la casa. —Sí, más o menos. ¿Tal vez deberías sentarte? —Hizo un gesto hacia los escalones del porche y se sentó al lado de Derek.

Tardó unos diez minutos para explicar a Derek todo lo que había sucedido. Derek no había dicho una palabra todo el tiempo que Stiles había estado hablando, pero miró bruscamente hacia la casa varias veces como si hubiera escuchado algo.

Respiró hondo varias veces y cerró los ojos. Sin pensarlo, Stiles extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Derek. Derek se aferró y abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a Stiles. —¿Dónde están?

—Justo aquí, cariño—, respondió Talia desde la puerta.

Derek se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

Robert apareció junto a los dos y fue arrastrado hacia el abrazo. La mano de Derek se apretó en la parte de atrás de su camisa como si nunca fuera a soltarla.

Stiles se levantó y se sacudió los vaqueros. Detrás de Derek, Talia y Robert, Stiles podía ver a Laura llorando suavemente con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jackson.

Derek olfateó cuando sus padres lo dejaron ir, pero apenas tuvo la oportunidad de limpiarse los ojos antes de que Laura se lanzara a sus brazos.

Kane y Deaton llegaron aproximadamente un minuto después. Derek y Talia comenzaron a interrogarlos antes de que salieran del auto.

Kane respondió a la mayoría de las preguntas, diciéndole pacientemente al grupo que todo había funcionado perfectamente y que sus recuerdos volverían lentamente en las próximas 24 horas.

—¿Son reales? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Sí y no—, respondió Kane. —No son reales en el sentido de que realmente los viviste, pero son reales en el sentido de que te afectan de la misma manera que tus recuerdos reales.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar casi tímidamente. —Hay una cosa más. Es posible que el Consejo y yo nos hayamos tomado algunas libertades cuando ayudamos a crear tus nuevos recuerdos y a ordenar los cabos sueltos.

Kane comenzó a elaborar un poco, pero se cortó cuando Stiles se derrumbó.

Stiles abrió los ojos menos de un minuto después y descubrió que estaba sentado en los escalones del porche con Derek, Talia, Robert, Laura y Lydia, todos a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien?— Derek le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación y palmeó el pecho del lobo para tranquilizarlo. —Estoy bien, pero recordé algunas cosas más.

Se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la casa con Derek pisándole los talones. Stiles cerró los ojos y accedió a sus nuevos recuerdos para visualizar la habitación que estaba buscando.

Corrió hasta el segundo piso y abrió una de las puertas. En el piso había dos figuras que acababan de despertar de lo que Stiles ahora llamaba una 'siesta de memoria'.

—¡Erica!—, Gritó, tirándose al suelo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿Boyd?— Derek gruñó, extendiendo una mano en piloto automático para atraer al beta a sus pies. Boyd sonrió y abrazó a Derek, ignorando resueltamente las lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

Erica soltó a Stiles y saltó a los brazos de Derek. Boyd ayudó a Stiles a levantarse y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Es bueno verte, hombre.

Los cuatro vuelven a bajar las escaleras con sonrisas en sus rostros. Todos se amontonaron en la sala de estar con los demás para escuchar la historia de lo que sucedió esa noche después de que Stiles y Jackson tuvieron que irse.

Talia contaba cómo mató a Kate cuando Lydia y Jackson tuvieron una siesta de memoria. Ambos vinieron y se rieron de todos los recuerdos que habían recuperado. Lydia se acurrucó bajo el brazo de Jackson y volvió su atención a Talia.

Después de asegurarse de que Stiles y Jackson habían regresado a salvo, Robert se había unido a Laura y Derek en la lucha contra los dos hombres que intentaban incendiar la casa. Habían tenido un éxito moderado, pero parte de la casa había sido chamuscada en el proceso.

En ese momento, los lobos oyeron que se acercaba un coche.

—¡Oh!— Dijo Derek con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Qué?— Stiles preguntó con impaciencia, golpeando la rodilla de Derek con la suya. —¿Quién es?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Peter muy vivo.

Stiles suspiró aliviado y se encontró con el hombre y la puerta. —Maldita sea, nunca pensé que me alegraría verte—. Le dio al hombre un breve abrazo.—¿Qué recuerdas?

Peter lo miró con cariño velado. —Casi todo. Al principio estaba un poco confundido, pero este me ayudó a informarme cuando apareció en mi casa. —Señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro, a Chris, que estaba subiendo los escalones del porche.

—Chris—, exclamó feliz Stiles. —Me alegro de que estés bien.

—Más que bien—, dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Miró de nuevo hacia el coche. Stiles vio que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, pero no podía ver quién salía a través del resplandor del sol.

Cuando pudo distinguir la figura que caminaba hacia él, Stiles se quedó sin aliento.

—Allison.


	16. Walk with me

Durante las siguientes horas, el resto de los Hales se dirigieron a la casa. Derek y Cora, quienes sorprendieron a todos, llegaron con Isaac, se reunieron felices con sus hermanos pequeños, Brian y Andrew, junto con sus abuelos, dos tías y dos primos más jóvenes.

La casa se sentía más viva que nunca. Los primos de Derek estaban jugando con Brian y Andrew, la tía Sharon estaba en la cocina con Robert preparando un banquete de reyes, y el resto de la manada estaba apretujada en la sala de estar disfrutando de la sensación de que todo encajaba en su lugar.

Peter y Chris compartían un sillón junto a la chimenea, completamente perdidos en su propio mundo. Cora e Isaac estaban sentados en un sofá con Allison y Scott, que habían venido corriendo a la casa Hale después de escuchar el regreso de Allison. Las dos parejas estaban felices más allá de las palabras, contentas de estar cerca una de la otra.

John y Melissa, quienes habían sido convocados para la cena, estaban parados contra la pared, sonriendo a todos sus hijos que parecían tan felices.

Lydia, Laura, Erica y Boyd ocupaban el sofá al otro lado de la habitación junto a la pared de ventanas de vidrio que daban al patio trasero. Jackson estaba sentado en el suelo entre las piernas de Lydia y Laura.

No se escapó a Stiles que el resto de la manada había dejado el sofá de dos plazas para él y Derek. Tampoco se perdió el rubor que se arrastraba por el cuello de Derek cuando se sentaron.

Stiles, lanzando precaución al viento, simplemente resopló una vez y se deslizó para que estuvieran alineados uno contra el otro. Derek se puso rígido inicialmente, pero lentamente se relajó y levantó su brazo para envolverlo protectoramente alrededor del hombro de Stiles.

Isaac dijo algo por lo bajo, haciendo que Derek gruñera a medias. Isaac levantó sus manos inocentemente, pero los dos compartieron una suave sonrisa.

Talia regresó de la biblioteca donde había estado hablando con Kane y Deaton. Echó un vistazo a la manada felizmente conversando y sonrió.

—Ok, todos—, dijo a un volumen normal. Todas las conversaciones cesaron inmediatamente. —La buena noticia es que parece que este arreglo es permanente. Kane me ha guiado a través de todo. Si deseáis saber más sobre nuestra situación, él o yo estaremos encantados de compartir esa información con vosotros. Por ahora, sin embargo, vamos a celebrar.

Como en el momento justo, Derek, Cora y Laura se pusieron de pie para comenzar a poner la mesa.

La cena fue un momento maravilloso, lleno de risas y demasiada comida. En un punto hacia el final, Stiles se sintió abrumado por lo feliz que estaba, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces.

Una mano la agarró con fuerza bajo la mesa. Sin abrir los ojos, supo que era la mano de Derek y entrelazó sus dedos. Derek se llevó las manos a su regazo, donde se quedaron el resto de la comida.

Después de envolver a Allison en un fuerte abrazo, Chris se fue con Peter al apartamento de Peter. John y Melissa se fueron poco después, seguidos por el resto de la familia Hale. Scott y Allison se fueron con Melissa después de convencerla de que Allison se quedara a pasar la noche en la casa de McCall.

Robert subió las escaleras para meter a Brian y Andrew en la cama mientras Boyd, Erica, Cora e Isaac atendían los platos. Deaton, Kane y Talia volvieron a la biblioteca para hablar sobre un ritual que tendrían que realizar en el floreciente Nemeton esa noche.

Lydia, Jackson y Laura entraron al sótano para sacar algunos juegos para que la manada jugara una vez que los platos estuvieran listos, dejando a Stiles y Derek solos en la mesa.

—¿Vienes a caminar conmigo?— Derek le preguntó a Stiles en voz baja.

—Por supuesto. —Sin soltar la mano de Derek, Stiles lo llevó de regreso a un camino muy desgastado. Había suficiente luz de la luna que podía ver perfectamente.

Caminaron de la mano durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no podían oírlos desde la casa. Stiles había querido llenar tanto el silencio mientras caminaban que casi vibraba de energía, pero podía decir que Derek estaba trabajando para decir algo.

Derek respiró hondo y agarró la otra mano de Stiles. —He estado tratando de pensar en una forma de agradecer que no parezca insuficiente. —Él soltó una carcajada y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles. —Me trajiste a mi familia de nuevo a mí. ¿Cómo le agradezco a alguien por haberme devuelto la vida entera?

Stiles se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. —Derek, no tienes que agradecerme por eso. No hay nadie en el mundo que merezca ser más feliz que tú.

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Stiles. —Realmente crees eso, ¿verdad?—, Susurró.

—Lo hago.

Derek soltó las manos de Stiles y lo atrajo en un abrazo reconfortante. Stiles correspondió de inmediato, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek. Cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron contentos durante lo que podrían haber sido horas, pero probablemente fueron solo unos minutos.

Cuando Derek comenzó a alejarse, Stiles apretó su agarre para no ir muy lejos. Sus narices se tocaron y Stiles pudo ver el hambre en los ojos de Derek.

El latido del corazón de Stiles se disparó cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Derek. Solo una leve presión suave, pero envió chispas a través del cuerpo entero de Stiles. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho y abrió la boca para tomar aire. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, y apoyó con una mano en el cabello de Stiles y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda.

Stiles había esperado que su mente corriera con pensamientos, preocupaciones e inseguridades, pero estaba tranquilo. Besar a Derek se sentía como lo más correcto que Stiles había hecho en su vida.

Se retiraron jadeando. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron lentamente y encontraron a Derek brillando. Levantó la mano y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la ceja de Derek y alrededor de su pómulo antes de dejar caer su mano.

Derek no podía hacer nada más que sonreír tontamente. Soltó una carcajada extática y atrajo a Stiles para darle otro beso lleno de alegría.

Sin estar acostumbrado a ver a Derek tan feliz, Stiles se prometió a sí mismo hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantener esa sonrisa en la cara de Derek.

Stiles se rió entre dientes y agarró la mano de Derek, conduciéndolo de regreso a la casa. —Así no es como vi que iba a ser.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me estaba imaginando nuestro primer beso más como un 'yo besándote y luego huyendo avergonzado cuando no me devolviste el beso'.

Derek detuvo a Stiles y frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no te devolvería el beso?, —Preguntó, como si esa fuera la idea más ridícula del mundo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Nunca supe que te sentías así por mí.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tirando de Stiles de la mano hasta que se unió a él. —Stiles, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo contigo después del Nogitsune.

—Sí, pero pensé que era solo una cosa de manada, como cuidar un miembro débil de la manada o algo así.

—Te dejo elegir la película todas las noches.

—Debido a que tu gusto por las películas es horrible, no tuve más remedio que asumir el control.

—Te dejé quedarte en mi loft cada vez que tu papá estaba en turno de noche.

—¡Solo pensé que estabas sintiendo lástima por mí!

—Stiles, dormiste en mi cama.

—¡No tienes una habitación libre!

Derek miró hacia el cielo en busca de paciencia. Después de un momento de silencio decidió probar una ruta diferente. —Me gustaría volver a esa cama.

Stiles, ajenos como siempre, pucheros. —Pero no estoy cansado.

Derek se inclinó para que su boca apenas tocara la concha de la oreja de Stiles. —No dije que nos fuéramos a dormir.

Stiles tropezó con una rama perfectamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y aceleró.

Derek se rió y siguió el ritmo. —Sin embargo, todavía tenemos que quedarnos para la noche de juegos.

—Una partida—, declaró Stiles.

Entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás y encontraron a Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Laura, Cora e Isaac preparando un juego en la mesa de la cocina.

—Monopoli, —Stiles gimió. —Eso va a tomar muucho tiempo.

Derek sonrió y besó su sien, llevándolos a los asientos vacíos uno al lado del otro.

—Oh, no—, dijo Erica. —Si os sentáis juntos nunca terminaremos este juego. Estaréis mirándoos el uno al otro toda la noche.

—Ven aquí, Bambi—, ordenó Laura, sacando una silla entre ella y Jackson.

Boyd simplemente se rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza al asiento junto a él para Derek.

Los dos intentaron a medias discutir, pero Lydia los detuvo a ambos con una mirada.

Se conformaron con un breve beso antes de separarse para sentarse en extremos opuestos de la mesa. Hubo algunos silbidos de lobo (Laura, Erica y Cora) y algunos gags falsos (Isaac y Jackson), pero Stiles y Derek estaban muy felices como para preocuparse.

Al final, la separación fue discutible: de todos modos, se miraron el uno al otro todo durante el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y con esto acabamos otro fic de esta autora, y si todos keriamos ke siguiera eternamente, pero solo nos queda esperar a ke empiece otro nuevo y que nos vuelva a poner de los nervios con la espera.
> 
> Gracias por comentar y seguirla!!!


End file.
